The Untold Story
by exolighteu
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari diri Sehun setiap kali ia berada di dekat Luhan. Suatu perasaan janggal yang entah mengapa selalu menghantui Sehun. Perasaan cinta? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Dan mungkin, hanya Luhan sendiri lah yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tentang perasaannya. - Yaoi - HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Untold Story**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun (EXO)**

**Kang Seulgi (Red Velvet)**

**Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

**Kim JongIn (EXO)**

**Others**

* * *

"_Semua pemain yang ada dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing, saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka sebagai karakter dalam cerita ini. Ide pokok, alur cerita, dan lainnya adalah__** murni pemikiran saya**__, jadi saya minta untuk __**tidak **__pernah mempublish cerita ini di tempat lain tanpa__sepengetahuan/izin saya."_

_Enjoy the story!_

_**CHAP.1**_

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang, saat itu bel tanda istirahat makan siang baru saja berbunyi. Murid-murid kelas 2.1 di Yeonggi Senior High School satu persatu mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas. Tapi ada seorang murid namja yang masih setia duduk di bangkunya.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Ia adalah satu dari dua puluh lima murid yang berada di kelas 2.1. Ketika hampir separuh dari teman-teman sekelasnya sudah meninggalkan kelas, Sehun sendiri masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Bukannya malas atau tidak antusias menyambut datangnya waktu makan siang, tapi ia masih menunggu seseorang disana.

"Sehunaaa!" Sebuah suara melengking khas seorang yeoja menggema di dalam ruang kelas itu.

Seorang yeoja cantik melangkah dengan riang ke dalam kelas. Wajahnya cantik, manis, rambutnya yang lurus dan tidak berponi itu di hiasnya dengan sebuah pita hitam bermotif polkadot warna kuning, membuatnya terlihat feminime.

Namanya Kang Seulgi, dari kelas 2.2, yang letak kelasnya tepat di sebelah kelas Sehun. Seulgi di kenal sebagai salah satu dari 4 yeoja paling populer di sekolah, karena selain cantik, Seulgi juga pintar dan merupakan salah satu dancer terbaik di sekolah. Suaranya juga bagus. Ia banyak mengikuti perlombaan dan berkali-kali memenangkannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak piala yang di dapatkannya dan mengharumkan nama sekolah.

Karena banyaknya yeoja yang iri dengannya, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari beberapa yeoja yang berada di kelas 2.1 saat Seulgi berjalan memasuki kelas tersebut untuk menemui pacarnya—Oh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Seulgi yang sudah berada di sampingnya, "Hey." sapanya singkat.

Seulgi mem-pouts-kan bibirnya tiba-tiba, "Hey, kudengar kau kurang sehat hm?" gumamnya dengan nada imut sambil meraba kening kekasihnya itu. Terdengar bisikan beberapa yeoja yang menyebut-nyebut namanya dan Sehun, tapi Seulgi memilih mengabaikan mereka.

"Ya, Itulah sebabnya aku menyuruhmu kesini. Mungkin dengan melihatmu aku merasa lebih baik." gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum, membuat pipi Seulgi merona merah.

"Yaah! Kau ini!"

Melihat Sehun dan Seulgi bermesraan seperti itu membuat beberapa yeoja yang berada di kelas itu merasa panas. Mereka iri, dan juga cemburu. Karena selain kepopuleran Seulgi di sekolah, mereka juga tidak suka "Oh Sehun Mereka" bermesraan dengan yeoja lain. Sehun memiliki wajah yang tampan, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat tampan. "_Sekali saja kau melihatnya, pasti kau akan selalu terbayang-bayang wajahnya" be_gitulah biasanya para yeoja menceritakan tentang Sehun ke teman-teman mereka. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun jarang sekali tersenyum. Wajahnya selalu terlihat datar. Sehun hanya tersenyum pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, Seperti Seulgi misalnya. Ia juga tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya bicara pada orang lain seperlunya saja. Basa-basi? Jangan harapkan hal itu dari Sehun. Tapi disisi lain, Sehun sangat baik. Ia tidak cuek dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Jika ada yang meminta bantuan, ia pasti akan menolong. Itulah sebabnya, banyak yeoja yang mengagguminya dan bahkan mengidolakannya. Tapi percaya atau tidak, Sehun sendiri tidak pernah merasa dirinya populer atau semacamnya. Baginya, Semuanya sama. Tidak ada murid populer atau semacamnya. Ia sama saja dengan yang lainnya.

"hm.. Sehun, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja?" gumam Seulgi dengan nada berbisik, ia mulai terganggu dengan tatapan sinis dari empat orang yeoja yang berada di pojok kelas Sehun.

Sehun tidak menyadari hal itu, ia pun  
hanya mengangguk pada Seulgi, "Baiklah, ayo."

Lalu mereka berdua pergi berjalan dari kelas tersebut. Tentu saja tanpa lupa sebelum berjalan keluar Seulgi melemparkan tatapan tajam pada segerombol yeoja di pojok kelas Sehun, ia juga memeluk lengan Sehun seolah menunjukan pada mereka semua bahwa Sehun adalah miliknya. Membuat yeoja-yeoja tersebut gigit jari.

* * *

"Ayo buka mulutmuu! Aaaa" Sekali lagi Seulgi mengarahkan sendok dengan bubur diatasnya itu ke arah Sehun, Tapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga, Sehun menghindar.

"Aku tidak lapar." Tolak Sehun lembut. Ia menggoyangkan sekotak susu di tangan kanannya, "See? Aku sudah minum susu. Ini sudah cukup."

"Tapi, Sehun. Kau bilang kau tidak enak badan? Ayolah, kau butuh makaan" rengek Seulgi pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi Sehun tetap bersikeras menolak. Akhirnya ia menyerah, dan memilih memakan bubur tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Seulgi yang makan dengan wajah cemberut itu. Tingkah imut Seulgi inilah yang membuat Sehun selalu tidak tahan ingin mencubitnya karena menurutnya Seulgi sangat imut. "Hey jangan cemberut seperti itu." goda Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Seulgi.

"ish, diamlah. Aku sedang makan." gumam Seulgi sinis sambil menepuk tangan Sehun di pipinya. Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali meminum susunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Seulgi.

"Kalian ini selalu saja bermesraan. Tidak tahu tempat," protes seorang namja tinggi yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sehun menoleh dan tertawa pelan ketika melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Park Chanyeol. Namja tinggi dengan telinga khasnya yang agak lebar dan mata yang berbeda dengan orang korea pada biasanya itu adalah salah satu sahabat baik Sehun. Bisa dibilang, ia juga lumayan tampan. Ia pintar sekali membuat lelucon, dan pandai bermain alat musik. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau dirinya populer. Kadang ia membanggakan dirinya di depan Sehun dan Kai—salah satu sahabat Sehun yang lain—atas kepopulerannya. Saat hal itu terjadi, Sehun pasti akan memukul kepalanya untuk menyadarinya.

"Ternyata kau. Kukira kau tidak sekolah hari ini?" tanya Sehun pada sahabatnya yang datang tanpa di undang itu.

"Apa? Aku? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kemarin kau pergi dengan Kyungsoo, kan? Ku kira Kai akan menghajarmu atau semacamnya." ledek Sehun lalu terkekeh. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri melempar pandangan tajam pada Sehun, "Hey, dengar ya. Aku pergi dengan kyungsoo karena urusan pelajaran." katanya tajam.

Sehun tertawa sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Ya ya. Aku hanya khawatir. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Kai kalau sudah menyangkut soal Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, bahkan gedung sekolah ini bisa dihancurkan kalau ia marah." tambahnya dengan nada meledek, lalu keduanya tertawa.

Seulgi memutar bola matanya mendengar percakapan dua sahabat karib itu. "Kalian ini, kalau Kai dengar, aku yakin dia akan mencekik kalian." sambungnya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat merespon, "Yah yah. Jangan berkata yang macam-macam padanya. Kau tidak tau bagaimana dia kalau sudah menyangkut soal Kyungsoo."

"Justru karena aku tau, jadi aku sengaja. Biar saja kau dikubur hidup-hidup olehnya!"

Chanyeol segera menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Oh Sehun, kau dengar itu?" gumam Chanyeol, sambil mengisyaratkan pada Sahabatnya itu untuk membelanya dari Seulgi.

Sehun hanya tertawa, lalu menatap ke kekasihnya itu, "Jangan khawatir, mana mungkin malaikat berbuat sesuatu yang jahat."

Blush. Pipi Seulgi merona seketika. Ia memukul tangan Sehun, "Ish, kau ini!" teriaknya sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya.

Sementara Chanyeol, rasanya ia hampir terkena diabetes karena kata-kata sahabatnya yang terlalu manis itu. "Kalian berdua hentikanlah, aku ingin muntah."

Seulgi dan Sehun tertawa mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Lalu tiba-tiba saja tiga orang yeoja cantik datang menghampiri meja Sehun, Seulgi, dan Chanyeol. Mereka adalah Wendy, Joy, dan Irene. Jika Seulgi adalah salah satu dari 4 yeoja paling populer disekolah, maka Wendy, Joy, dan Irene adalah 3 orang yang lainnya. Mereka ber 4 memang bersahabat.

"Permisi, Tuah Oh. Rasanya aku harus meminjam kekasihmu sebentar, boleh?" gumam Wendy dengan nada bergurau.

"Tentu, bawalah yeoja itu jauh-jauh." jawab Chanyeol, dan segera mendapatkan cubitan dari Seulgi. "Diamlah yoda!"

"Yah!"

"Sudahlah." Sehun akhirnya buka suara untuk menghentikan pertengkaran antara keduanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Seulgi. "Pergilah. Hati-hati ya." gumamnya lembut.

Seulgi mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum pergi berjalan bersama teman-temannya. "Aku akan segera kembali!" teriaknya ketika sudah agak jauh.

Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol masih duduk di bangku kantin. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa menyukai Seulgi." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengambil sebuah apel dari meja dan menggigitnya.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menggeleng, "Entahlah." gumamnya singkat lalu kembali meminum susunya. "Setidaknya aku bersyukur, aku menyukainya, berarti aku normal." lanjut Sehun.

"Hey, hey. Nada bicaramu terdengar menyindir."

"Memang." Sehun mengeluarkan smirk nya. "Jadi, Bagaimana Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol segera mencekik Sehun tanpa keraguan, "BODOH! SUDAH KUBILANG

JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYAA. KAU MAU MENJATUHKAN REPUTASIKU HAAAH?!"

"YAAAAK! YODA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Teriakan Chanyeol dan Sehun membuat seluruh murid yang ada di kantin menoleh ke arahnya dan Sehun. Suara Chanyeol yang berat itu menggelegar dengan dahsyatnya, menarik perhatian semua murid. Ditambah lagi ia mencekik seorang Oh Sehun. Dua namja idola di sekolah berteriak dan mencekik satu sama lain? Sangat tidak elit.

Sejak dulu Chanyeol memang "Berbeda" dengan namja yang lainnya. Chanyeol menyukai seorang namja dari kelas Sehun, Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah menyukainya sejak kelas 1, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Menurutnya sangat memalukan jika orang-orang tau bahwa ia Gay. Para yeoja pasti akan ilfeel dan tidak mau lagi mengidolakannya. Hanya Sehun dan Kai yang mengetahui hal ini.

"Oy, oy, ada apa ini?" Satu lagi sahabat Sehun datang menghampiri. Kim JongIn, atau lebih sering di sebut dengan Kai. Namja tinggi dengan kulit agak gelap itu juga salah satu sahabat baik Sehun. Sama seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun, Kai juga cukup popoler di sekolah. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia adalah yang paling populer. Kai adalah ketua dari klub Dance di sekolah, setiap kali ia tampil di acara-acara sekolah, rasanya tidak ada satupun yeoja yang absen untuk melihat penampilannya. Tapi sayangnya, Kai tidak akan pernah menyukai salah satu dari yeoja-yeoja tersebut karena yang sukai hanyalah satu. Do Kyungsoo, seorang namja dari kelas 2.2 . Yap, Kai Gay. Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Kai tidak pernah menutupi kenyataan itu.

Acara teriak-dan-mencekik antara Sehun dan Chanyeol akhirnya terhenti karena kedatangan Kai yang berhasil melerai mereka.

"Seperti anak kecil saja." gumam Kai datar sambil melirik kedua sahabatnya bergantian.

"Sehun yang memulai." kata Chanyeol dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar dengan temannya.

Sehun sendiri tidak menanggapi, ia masih sibuk merapihkan seragam dan dasinya yang berantakan. "Ah, Dasar Yoda gay. Menyusahkan saja." umpat Sehun.

Chanyeol bersumpah ia ingin sekali berlari ke dapur kantin untuk meminjam pisau lalu menusuk namja berwajah datar yang ada disampingnya itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menggigit apelnya keras-keras untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Kai mengangkat alisnya, "What's with this Gay thingy?" gumamnya, merasa sedikit tersindir dengan kata-kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyindirmu, oke. Aku membicarakan yoda ini. Masih saja tidak mau mengakui kelainannya."

Rasanya Chanyeol tidak jadi membatalakan niatnya untuk menusuk Oh Sehun.

"Oh, Jadi, Kau masih belum mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan sebut namanya!" geram Chanyeol dengan nada berbisik kesal.

Kai mengabaikan, "Aku bingung, apa salahnya menjadi seorang Gay? Kalau saja tidak terlalu besar gengsi, pasti semuanya akan lebih mudah."

Sehun menjentikan jarinya setuju, "Nah. Dan akan lebih mudah mendapatkan Byun Baekhyun, kan?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya geram dengan kedua sahabatnya. "Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn—"

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun namja yang imut. Kalau tidak cepat bertindak, seseorang pasti

akan merebutnya." gumam Kai.

"Tepat sekali. Tidak mungkin juga Byun Baekhyun—"

"BERHENTI MENYEBUTKAN NAMANYAAA!"

PRAANGGG BRUKKK

Kemudian terjadi sebuah gempa kecil.

* * *

"Park Chanyeol gila." kutuk Sehun tepat saat ia melangkah menjauh dari Kantin.

"Gay Yoda." Timpal Kai.

Sehun dan Kai akhirnya lolos dari serangan mendadak dari Chanyeol. Mereka tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu bisa meledak seperti itu hanya karena masalah kecil. Beruntung mereka berdua lincah jadi bisa dengan mudah berlari menjauh dari serangan Chanyeol. Kini mereka sudah bisa berjalan santai, Sehun dan Kai berjalan di koridor menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Hey, tunggu." Kai menahan Sehun dengan meletakan punggung tangannya di dada Sehun. Sehun menoleh, "Apa?"

"Lihat." Kai berjalan mendekati Mading, dan diikuti oleh Sehun. Sehun menerawang isi mading, sepertinya baru saja diganti, karena isinya sudah berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya minggu lalu. Bibir Sehun melengkungkan senyuman ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya terpampang disana dengan tulisan yang cukup besar terpampang di atasnya, "Another Victory Of Our Kang Seulgi"

Kai melirik Sehun lalu melirik ke arah yang sedang di pandanginya, Ia mendecakan lidah. "Hah kau ini." Ia menarik tangan Sehun, "Lihat yang ini."

Sehun menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Kai. Sebuah artikel pendek yang berjudulkan, _"Seorang musisi pindah ke Younggi?"_

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Ada seorang murid baru, namja. Dia pindahan dari Kirin."

"Kirin?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bingung. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah mading dan membaca artikel tersebut.

"Aneh, kan? Dari sekolah seni, pindah ke sekolah edukasi seperti ini." gumam Kai.

Sehun masih sibuk membaca artikel pendek itu. Dari sana ia mendapat beberapa informasi. "Namanya Xi Luhan, keturunan China, pindah ke sini dua hari yang lalu... Oh, dia sekelas denganmu?"

Kai mengangguk, "Ya. Kau tau, dia sangat manis. Maksudku, untuk ukuran seorang namja."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Jangan bilang, kau.."

Kai sudah bisa menebak isi fikiran Sehun, ia buru-buru menjawab, "Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tetap menyukai Do Kyungsoo."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah mading. "Lalu, apa tujuanmu menunjukan artikel ini?"

Kai mengangkat bahu, "Hanya ingin menunjukan saja. Kapan-kapan kau harus bertemu dengannya, dia lebih manis dari Seulgi, kau tau."

Sehun tertawa pelan lalu perlahan berjalan santai meninggalkan mading, "Jangan menyebarkan virus Gay mu padaku." guraunya. Kai yang berjalan di belakangnya mendengus, "Persetan kau, Oh Sehun."

Sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa jijik atau semacamnya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Biar bagaimanapun, Chanyeol dan Kai adalah sahabat terbaiknya sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Sehun hanya merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Tidak mungkin Sehun menjauhi mereka hanya karena mereka memiliki kelainan. Selama hal itu bukan masalah besar, Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh, kelainan mereka juga tidak berpengaruh padanya. Jadi Sehun bersikap biasa saja.

Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi, Sehun dan Kai berpisah di ujung koridor menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Aku naik Commuter Train, Kau di jemput kan?" Tanya Sehun pada Seulgi yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

Seulgi mengangguk, "Ya. Besok-besok bawalah mobil, jadi kau tidak perlu naik kereta."

Sehun hanya tersenyum, lalu berhenti melangkah ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil Seulgi. "Tidak perlu." gumam Sehun singkat, lalu mengecup kening Seulgi. "Pulanglah, hati-hati."  
Seulgi mengangguk lalu memasuki mobilnya, ia membuka kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Sehun hingga mobilnya hilang di belokan.

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju ke luar sekolah. Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore, semua murid sudah pulang dan sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Satu lagi hari yang melelahkan telah terlewati. Beginilah rutinitas yang di jalani Sehun, sekolah, pulang, lalu sekolah lagi, dan kembali ke rumah. Tidak ada hal lain yang membuat hidupnya berbeda. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghela nafas, lalu kembali membuka matanya.

_buk buk.._

Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika sebuah benda bulat berhenti di depannya. Sebuah bola sepak. Sehun terdiam menatap benda bulat itu. Siapa yang bermain bola jam segini?

"Heey! Bisa tolong oper bolanya?" Teriak sebuah suara dari arah lapangan.

Sehun menoleh. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi seketika Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihat seorang namja yang berada di lapangan.

Namja berambut coklat, wajah yang agak bulat, dan mengenakan baju olahraga itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun, meminta bola tersebut.

Sehun yakin ia belum pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya, tapi... entah kenapa, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika Sehun melihat namja itu_. Kenapa?_

Namja itu terdiam melihat Sehun yang terpaku di tempatnya, ia pun berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dan jantung Sehun tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih kencang ketika namja itu mendekat. Ia seperti tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menendang bola tersebut, membuat namja itu berhenti melangkah untuk segera menangkap bola itu.

Sehun masih terdiam ketika namja itu sudah menangkap bola tersebut. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lebih lega karena namja itu tidak jadi mendekat_. Sebenarnya kenapa? Ada apa dengan ku?_ Sehun bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih." gumam namja itu lagi. Kali ini ia menatap Sehun tepat di mata. Dan tepat saat itu juga Sehun merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dari dirinya. Ia pun segera berlari menjauh, dan memilih mengabaikan semua ke anehan yang ada dalam dirinya.

_Sial.. Ada apa ini?!_

* * *

_**Yo guys. Iya aku tau if this was a movie aja belum selesai tapi aku udah ngeluariin ff baru :')**_

_**Aku frustasi banget guys pas tau Luhan leave exo, itu berarti my very favorite otp ga bakal ada lagi. Potek potek :'( **_

_**Di tengah kegalauan, aku dapet ilham ff kaya gini, ya semoga aja ff ini lancar ya ~**_

_**Don't foget to Fav, Follow and Review!**_

_**With love, exolighteu.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP.2**

* * *

Sehun mengaduk es jeruknya dengan sedotan yang di selipkan di antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya itu. Matanya menatap kosong kearah gelasnya sendiri. Ia sedang berada di kantin sekarang, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan makanan atau minuman yang ada di dekatnya. Fikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Namja berambut coklat yang ia temui di lapangan kemarin.

Perasaan aneh yang di rasakannya benar-benar mengganggu. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia melihat namja itu. Seperti ada yang mengganjal, suatu perasaan aneh yang bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Hal itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Hampir semalaman Sehun tidak bisa tidur memikirkan hal ini.

"Sehun?"

Suara Seulgi membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Ya?"

Seulgi menaikan alisnya menatap Sehun. "Kau melamun lagi."

"Benarkah? Tidak." elak Sehun.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kali ini Sehun menatap Seulgi bingung, "Apa?"  
Seulgi mendengus, "Nah, lihat? Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan barusan."

Sehun menghela nafas. Well, masalah namja berambut coklat itu membuatnya kurang

fokus. Sehun mulai berfikir sepertinya dirinya mulai tidak beres.

"Baiklah, maaf. Memangnya tadi kau bicara apa?"

Seulgi menghela nafas, "Aku membicarakan soal pentas seni tahunan yang akan di adakan minggu depan."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia tau soal acara tahunan yang selalu di selenggarakan Yeonggi itu. Acara dimana akan di adakan pesta besar-besaran di Yeonggi. Akan ada bazzar, pameran, panggung yang meriah, dan banyak acara lainnya. Acara ini adalah salah satu acara yang sangat di banggakan oleh Yeonggi. Selain menampilkan bakat-bakat murid Yeonggi, biasanya akan hadir setidaknya satu artis papan atas yang sangat di tunggu kehadirannya.

"Oh, soal itu. Kenapa?"

"Ya. Kau tau, aku, wendy, irene dan Joy akan tampil dalam acara itu."

Sehun mengangguk, kali ini disertai dengan senyuman. "Sudah kuduga." gumam Sehun dengan nada bangga pada kekasihnya itu. Seulgi ikut tersenyum, "Ya. Selain itu, aku dan yang lain mempunyai ide bagus."

"Apa?"

"Salah satu temanmu, Kai. Ia juga akan mengisi acara."

"Oh." Sehun tidak terlalu kaget mendengar hal itu, karena ia tau sahabatnya yang satu itu memang memiliki kemampuan lebih dalam bidang seperti ini. Ia pasti akan menampilkan kemampuan dance-nya yang luar biasa. Sehun melanjutkan, "Dia akan tampil solo?"

"Tadinya ya." Seulgi berhenti sebentar untuk meminum colanya lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi kemudian aku mempunyai ide cemerlang." sambungnya dengan sebuah senyum misterius tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ide?"

"Aku mengusulkan, bagaimana kalau kau dan Kai tampil melakukan battle dance?"

Dan kali ini Sehun agak terkejut. Ya, Sehun memang termasuk dalam club Dance. Dan ia juga merupakan salah satu anggota terbaik. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah berekspektasi bahwa dirinya akan tampil di acara pentas seni Yeonggi.

"Aku?" gumam Sehun tak percaya. "Kau bercanda."

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku serius. Kau tau, jika kau dan Kai battle dance itu pasti akan sangat keren! Perpaduan dari dua namja yang pandai menari. Ooh, aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana meriahnya ketika kalian berdua tampil nanti!" tukas Seulgi antusias.

Tapi Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau."

"Apa?!" Nada Suara Seulgi meninggi. "Tapi- kenapa?"

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang percaya diri untuk tampil di hadapan orang lain. Terlebih lagi aku juga tidak terlalu pandai dalam menari. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kai, aku tidak ada apa-apanya." gumam Sehun.

Well, Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan sesungguhnya. Sehun hanya takut ia tidak bisa

bertanggung jawab. Maksudnya, ya, Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang mau bekerja keras untuk suatu hal yang menurutnya kurang penting. Ia sangat berbeda dengan Kai. Mimpi Kai adalah menjadi seorang penari hebat, artis yang terkenal. Kai pasti akan dengan semangat tampil di acara tersebut. Jika ia harus di pasangkan dengan Sehun, otomatis Sehun harus berlatih dengan Kai untuk menampilkan yang terbaik. Tapi Sehun tidak mau. Ia tidak mau nantinya ia malas berlatih, dan jadinya malah merusak penampilan Kai. Jadi lebih baik tidak perlu.

Seulgi mengerutkan keningnya, "Ayolah. Terlebih lagi semua orang tau kalau kau dan Kai adalah sahabat. Kalian pasti akan terlihat sangat kompak!"

"Tapi-"

"Oh, dan satu lagi. Kalian berdua adalah murid populer! Aku yakin acara ini akan jadi sangat sukses jika kalian berdua tampil!"

Sehun mulai merasa terganggu ketika Seulgi menyebutkan kata-kata "Murid Populer."

Ia tidak suka di cap seperti itu. "Seulgi, dengar. Tanpa aku, acara akan tetap sukses. Satu orang tidak akan berarti besar." gumam Sehun lembut.

"Tapi Sehun-"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Seulgi, "Aku percaya kau dan yang lainnya bisa mengsukseskan acara ini. Kau dan yang lainnya bukanlah murid-murid biasa. Kalian pasti bisa mengsukseskan acara ini tanpa aku. Kau tidak perlu terpaku padaku."

Lama kelamaan Seulgi mulai pasrah, ia luluh dengan kata-kata lembut dari Sehun.

"Tapi kami masih membutuhkan satu lagi penampilan yang spektakuler.." gumamnya pelan.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan pentas seni?" Tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Mata Seulgi melebar, "Kai!" teriaknya antusias. "Ya, kami sedang membicarakan pensi.

Hey, tolong bujuk sahabatmu ini. Dia tidak mau tampil denganmuu." gumam Seulgi manja sambil mempoutskan bibirnya.

Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Kau tidak mau? Kenapa?"

Sehun menaikan bahunya, "Aku rasa aku tidak sebagus itu untuk tampil di acara tersebut. Terlebih lagi harus di pasangkan denganmu."

"Yah. Kau ini bicara apa. Kau tau, jika kita tampil berdua, aku yakin acara ini akan sukses besar. Dan pentas seni tahun ini akan menjadi yang paling bagus!"

Sehun mendengus, "Seulgi sudah mengatakan itu barusan." gumamnya santai lalu meninum es jeruknya dan melanjutkan, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Kai menghela nafas, lalu melirik ke arah Seulgi. Ia seolah berkata, _"Bagaimana ini?"_ tanpa suara. Dan Seulgi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menjentikan jarinya, "Ah. Kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja?"

Kai dan Seulgi menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun. "What?! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seulgi dengan nada shock.

Sehun menatap keduanya polos, "Ya, maksudku, kalian berdua saja yang battle dance. Kalian sama-sama bagus dalam hal itu, dan jika yang melakukan adalah sepasang namja dan yeoja, itu akan jauh lebih keren!"

Kai terlihat berfikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang perkataan Sehun. Sementara Seulgi dengan tegas berkata, "Kau bercanda?! Itu tidak mungkin! Oh Sehun, kau tau kan siapa aku?!"

Kali ini Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan aneh Seulgi,

"Kau.. Seulgi kan?"

"Astaga Oh Sehuuun!" teriak Seulgi geram. "Aku ini Kang Seulgi, dan aku pacarmu! Dan Kai, dia adalah sahabatmu!"

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud Seulgi sebenarnya, "Ya... lalu?"

"Tidak mungkin aku tampil berdua dengan Kai! Apa yang kau fikirkan huh? Orang-orang pasti akan mengira aku dan kau sudah putus! Kau mengizinkanku tampil bersama namja lain, kau ini gila atau apa huh?!"

Sehun face palm mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya itu. Jadi, ini alasan Seulgi?

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga—

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Kai dan Seulgi terdiam. Yang paling kesal tentu saja Seulgi, ia menatap geram kekasihnya yang super aneh itu.

"YAAA OH SEHUN KENAPA MALAH TERTAWA!"

Sehun berusaha meredam tawanya untuk berbicara, "Maaf- maaf, habisnya alasan mu itu lucu sekali." gumamnya sambil masih terkekeh.

Seulgi mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. "Lucu apanya?!"

"Kau terlalu mementingkan pandangan orang lain. Cara berfikirmu sungguh lucu sekali." gumam Sehun. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kai, "Kai, jangan dengarkan Seulgi. Ikuti saja saranku. Menurutku kau pasti jauh lebih mengerti, apa jadinya kalau kau dan Seulgi tampil bersama. Terlebih kudengar akan ada beberapa manager dari agency artis yang di undang, kan? Siapa tau mereka melihatmu dan tertarik dengan bakatmu."

Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan kata-kata Sehun. Ya, memang benar. Sebenarnya akan lebih keren jika battle dance di lakukan oleh pasangan. Akan menjadi kesan tersendiri.

"Kau benar. Seulgi, bagaimana? Demi kesuksesan acara ini juga." gumam Kai pada akhirnya. Seulgi menatap tajam ke arah Sehun sesaat, lalu akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Well, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini demi kesuksesan acara, kan?"

Sehun tersenyum pada Seulgi, "Nah, bagus. Kalau gitu kalian berdua harus berlatih mulai sekarang. Acaranya bulan depan, kan?"

Kai mengangguk, "Ya." Ia melirik jam tangannya, Lalu berkata, "Oh, aku harus pergi, ada urusan. Seulgi, nanti sore sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul di ruang latihan!"

Setelah mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Seulgi, Kai pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Seulgi.

"Problem solved?" gumam Sehun pada Seulgi yang kelihatannya masih badmood.

Seulgi menghela nafas lalu menatap Sehun, "Kenapa kau begitu mudahnya mengizinkanku untuk tampil dengan namja lain? Apa kau tidak cemburu?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Namja lain? Kai itu sahabatku. Aku percaya dia tidak akan macam-macam denganmu."

"Tapi tetap saja.." Seulgi menundukan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Seulgi," Sehun menggenggam tangan Seulgi lalu mengecupnya pelan, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku melakukan ini untuk membantumu. Aku tau kau sangat ingin acara ini berjalan sukses, makanya aku mengajukan ide ini. Percayalah padaku, semuanya akan berjalan lancar." kata Sehun lembut, dengan senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Perbuatan Sehun seolah menghipnotis Seulgi, ia merasakan keyakinan dari Sehun telah tertular padanya.

Seulgi akhirnya ikut tersenyum, "I love you so much, Sehun." gumamnya yakin sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya. Seulgi tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, Sehun benar-benar namja terbaik yang pernah ia temui, dan Ia sangat bersyukur tuhan mengizinkan Sehun menjadi miliknya.

* * *

Seperti biasanya, Sehun berjalan sendiri menuju keluar gerbang sekolah. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore, Kelas bubar sejak setengah jam yang lalu tapi Sehun baru bisa pulang karena ia menemani Seulgi sebentar tadi. Tapi kemudian Seulgi menyuruh Sehun untuk pulang duluan karena katanya ia masih akan lama. Sehun pun menurut, ia memang sudah lelah.

Sehun berjalan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu menatanya kembali. Biasanya ia tidak terlalu peduli pada penampilan, tapi menurutnya hari ini ia sangat berantakan. Saat Sehun mendongakan kepalanya, Matanya menangkap sesuatu di lapangan. Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti, ia terpaku disana, nafasnya terhenti selama beberapa detik dan jantungnya langsung berdebar.

Lagi-lagi namja berambut coklat itu.

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh ini muncul.

Namja itu sedang bermain bola, sama seperti kemarin. Bedanya, hari ini ia mengenakan seragam- tanpa almamater. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya di gulung hingga sikut, celana hitamnya sudah mulai kotor dengan noda debu. Sehun tidak tau ada apa dengan dirinya, tapi tiba-tiba ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati lapangan, mengarah ke namja tersebut.

Anehnya, sekarang Sehun lebih merasa tenang, ia mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya. Dan sekarang, ia berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Namja itu belum menyadari keberadaan Sehun karena posisinya menghadap ke gawang, membelakangi Sehun.

Namja itu menendang bola, Dan melesat masuk ke dalam gawang. "Yeaaaah!" Teriaknya Senang lalu berlari ke gawang untuk mengambil bola. Saat ia berbalik, namja itu terdiam. Akhirnya ia melihat Sehun yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

Mata keduanya bertemu, dan Sehun bersumpah ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya saat itu juga. Tapi kali ini ia lebih tenang, ia tidak memilih untuk berlari seperti kemarin.

"Oh, Hey!" Sapa Namja berambut coklat itu dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Sehun membalas dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Yo."

Namja itu berjalan mendekati Sehun, "Kalau tidak salah, kau yang kemarin, kan?"

_Ternyata dia masih mengingatku_. Batin Sehun. Sehun mengangguk, "Ya." jawabnya singkat. "Dan, soal kemarin, maaf aku langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku tiba-tiba teringat urusan mendadak."

Apa itu? Sehun berbasa-basi pada orang yang baru ditemuinya? Sehun yakin dirinya sudah benar-benar tidak beres.

Namja itu mengangguk, "Ne, ne, tidak apa-apa." gumamnya ringan, lalu menjatuhkan bolanya ke tanah dan mulai menjuggling bola tersebut. "Kau tau, Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung melihat diriku di cermin. Kukira ada sesuatu di wajahku yang membuatmu lari begitu melihatku." guraunya dengan diiringi tawa ringan.

Entah kenapa, tapi Sehun ikut tersenyum. Itu bahkan bukanlah suatu candaan yang lucu, tapi ketika melihat namja itu tertawa, otomatis Sehun ikut melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun benar-benar tersenyum pada seseorang yang baru di temuinya.

Sehun mengerjap, "Ah, benar juga."

Namja itu melirik Sehun, "Apa?"

"Kita belum kenalan."

Tiba-tiba bola di kaki namja itu terjatuh, "Ah ya. Benar." lalu namja itu mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Luhan!"

Mata Sehun melebar. Oh! Sehun ingat sekarang. Namja ini, namja pindahaan dari Kirin yang menjadi topik pembahasan di mading. Ah benar juga, bagaimana bisa Sehun tidak terfikirkan hal itu?

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, "Oh Sehun, tapi panggil saja Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk, "Nama yang bagus!" pujinya dengan senyuman manis. Sehun yakin ia belum pernah melihat seorang namja dengan senyuman semanis itu sebelumnya.

Sehun mengerjap, "Y-ya, terima kasih." katanya, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Oh ya, apa kau tau, namamu terpampang jelas di mading sekolah."

Luhan mengambil bolanya yang terjatuh lalu berjalan ke arah bangku dimana tasnya berada dan duduk disana, "Benarkah? kenapa?" tanya sambil sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

Entah apa yang mendorong Sehun, tapi ia ikut mengarahkan kakinya ke arah bangku dan duduk di sebelah Luhan, "Karena kau murid pindahan dari Kirin."

Luhan menengguk botol minumnya, lalu mengangguk, "Ah, aku tidak tau topik itu menjadi sangat hangat disini." gumamnya enteng. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Memang apa yang salah dari itu?" tanyanya, kali ini menatap ke arah Sehun.

"Kau tau kan, Kirin itu sekolah seni. Dan seleksi untuk masuk ke sekolah itu cukup sulit. Kau sudah cukup beruntung untuk masuk ke sana, lalu kenapa pindah ke sekolah edukasi semacam Yeonggi?"

Luhan terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Hm.. Kenapa ya."

Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung. "eh?"

Kemudian Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun dan terkekeh pelan, "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku ingin saja." jawabnya enteng.

Sehun cukup terpaku dengan jawaban santai dari Luhan. Ia tidak menduga Luhan akan menjawab seperti itu. Sehun tau bagaimana sulitnya masuk ke Kirin, ia dulu pernah mengantarkan Kai untuk ikut seleksi. Dan hasilnya? Kai gagal. Ia sangat terpuruk waktu itu. Tapi Luhan? sudah beruntung masuk Kirin, tapi malah pindah ke Yeonggi dengan alasan yang cukup mengejutkan. Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun kagum.

"Kau sepertinya membanggakan Kirin sekali? Apa kau pernah ikut seleksi lalu gagal?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm? Tidak, bukan aku, tapi sahabatku. Aku melihat bagaimana ambisiusnya ia untuk masuk Kirin, lalu saat gagal, ia sangat kecewa dan kesal. Makanya aku bingung denganmu."

Luhan tersenyum, "Tapi... aku sebenarnya punya alasan. Yang mungkin tidak terlalu penting." Luhan terlihat menerawang sebentar, lalu ia menggeleng. "Sudahlah lupakan."

Luhan bangkit dari bangku, lalu menggiring bolanya, "Hey, tendanganmu yang kemarin bagus. Mau main?" ajak Luhan antusias.

Seolah terhipnotis, Sehun dengan cepat menerima ajakan tersebut. "Tentu!" Ia meletakan tasnya di bangku dan membuka almamaternya, sehingga ia hanya mengenakan kemeja dan dasinya.

Sehun berlari kelapangan lalu ia mulai berebut bola dengan Luhan. Untuk yang

pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan Sehun, ia dengan mudahnya berbicara, tersenyum, tertawa, dan bermain dengan seseorang yang baru saja di kenalnya. Setiap hal yang dilakukan Luhan selalu menarik perhatian Sehun. Dan rasanya, Perasaan aneh itu berubah menjadi perasaan bahagia ketika Sehun berada di dekat Luhan. Setiap ajakan Luhan membuat tubuh Sehun dalam sekejap menurut untuk mengikuti ajakan tersebut. Namun tetap tidak ada perasaan terpaksa dalam diri Sehun, justru ia dengan senang hati melakukan itu.

Siapa Luhan? Apa yang membuatnya bisa dengan mudah membuat sisi friendly Sehun keluar dengan sekejap?

Jam menunjukan pukul lima sore, Sehun dan Luhan sudah bercucuran keringat. Keduanya berbaring di lapangan karena sudah lelah bermain-main.

Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa pelan, "Sehun, kau tau, ini pertama kalinya aku bermain sepak bola dengan orang lain di Yeonggi." gumamnya sambil masih mengatur nafasnya.

Sehun menoleh lalu menaikan alisnya tak percaya, "Benarkah? Kukira kau selalu bermain saat jam istirahat atau semacamnya."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya menonton di pinggir lapangan. Baru saat pulang sekolah, aku diam-diam bermain sendiri di lapangan."

"Kau bisa mengajaku kalau kau memang butuh teman bermain. Aku akan mengajak dua temanku yang lain."

Luhan tersenyum, "Ne." Lalu ia bengkit dari posisinya, "Ini sudah sore, aku harus pulang."

Sehun ikut bangkit, lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Benar juga. Ayo"

Lalu keduanya berjalan menuju tas mereka, setelah merapihkan barang-barang, mereka berjalan keluar sekolah bersama. Sehun yakin, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini sebelumnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun memperhatikan lapangan yang ramai dari jendela kelasnya. Hari ini kegiatan belajar mengajar hanya di laksanakan hingga jam makana siang, selebihnya, sebagian siswa diizinkan untuk pulang sementara sebagian siswa yang kebagian mengurus acara pentas seni besok masih berada di sekolah untuk mengurus acara tersebut. Panggung sudah di bangun, Pengisi acara seperti Red Velvet, Kai, Kyungsoo dan lainnya sedang berada disana untuk mengadakan latihan. Sementara Sehun sendiri hanya memperhatikan dari kelasnya karena ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Lagipula pemandangan ke arah panggung cukup jelas, Sehun bisa melihat wajah pacarnya dengan jelas. Bahkan ia menangkap sahabatnya, Kai, yang beberapa kali terlihat mencari-cari perhatian dari Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kai.

"Hey Sehun."

Sehun menoleh ke arah seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. Jung Krystal, Salah satu member dari Dance Club. "Hey." sapa Sehun singkat, lalu kembali

memperhatikan ke arah panggung.

"Kenapa kau disini? Tidak melihat Seulgi latihan?"

"Dibawah sana terlalu ramai." jawabnya singkat.

Krystal menganggukan kepalanya, "Kudengar Seulgi akan tampil Battle Dance dengan Kai?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

Sehun melirik Krystal, "Untuk apa?"

"Yaa.. Karena kau pacarnya?" Katanya dengan nada sedikit meledek. Krystal tiba-tiba menjentikan jarinya, "Oh, atau kau sudah putus dengan Seulgi?"

Sehun hanya mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata Krystal. Benar-benar tidak penting. Batinnya.

"Aku masih dengan Seulgi." gumam Sehun singkat. "Lagipula, apa kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?"

Kening Krystal berkerut, "Apa?"

Sehun menggerakan kepalanya seperti mengisyaratkan untuk melihat ke arah lapangan.

Krystal pun menoleh, Di panggung sana Seulgi memperhatikan Krystal dengan tatapan tajam seakan ia akan menerkam Krystal detik itu juga.

Krystal tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, Aku mengerti. Turunlah dan temui macan itu sebelum ia mengamuk." gumam Krystal sambil menepuk bahu Sehun dan berjalan menjauh.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Lalu ia kembali menatap ke arah panggung. Seulgi masih melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sehun pun menaikan alisnya seolah mengatakan _"Apa?"  
_

Seulgi mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu menggerakan jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk datang ke sana.

Sehun pun terkekeh lalu mengangguk, Ia segera menjauh dari jendela dan bergegas menuju ke lapangan.

* * *

Sehun akhirnya keluar dari kelasnya dan segera turun untuk menuju ke lapangan. Ketika ia keluar dari gedung dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lapangan, Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu di sisi lain dari lapangan dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Luhan. Luhan berada di sisi kiri lapangan, Ia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, seperti teman yang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Dan entah kenapa, pemandangan itu membuat Sehun ingin mengalihkan tujuannya kesana di bandingkan menuju ke panggung.

Sehun menoleh ke arah panggung, Disana Seulgi sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya sambil sesekali menunjukan sebuah gerakan. Mungkin sedang membicarakan soal koreografi. Kemudian Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, Ia masih mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus terdiam berdiri disana dan bingung kemana ia harus melangkah. Tujuan awalnya adalah menghampiri Seulgi, tapi kenapa saat melihat Luhan tiba-tiba Sehun merasa ragu dan ingin menghampirinya saja?

Kenapa Sehun harus merasa bingung seperti ini? Bukankah dulu Seulgi selalu menjadi pilihan utamanya? Tapi sekarang, Luhan hadir dan mengubah semuanya. _Apa maksudnya semua ini?_

"Sehun!" Suara lantang Seulgi menggema memanggil nama Sehun, Membuat hampir semua orang yang mendengarnya menoleh—termasuk Luhan.

Seulgi melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Sehun. Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, lalu pandangan Sehun beralih ke arah Luhan yang juga melihat ke arahnya.

Kemudian Luhan tersenyum, dan seperti biasanya, perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Bahkan Sehun sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan jantungnya yang selalu berubah tidak normal ketika Luhan tersenyum atau melakukan sesuatu.

"Oh Sehun!" Teriak Seulgi sekali lagi, Membuat pandangan Sehun kembali menatapnya. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteriak, "Maaf Seulgi, Aku harus ke toilet sebentar!" teriak Sehun lalu segera berlari kembali menuju ke gedung sekolah.

Ya, Sepertinya ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Lebih baik menghindar dari keduanya daripada harus merasa bingung seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

Seulgi menatap Sehun yang berlari menjauh dan perlahan senyumannya memudar. Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba terlihat aneh seperti itu?

"Wendy," panggil Seulgi pada salah satu temannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu Sehun aneh belakangan ini?"

Wendy menaikan alisnya, "Apa? Kenapa bertanya padaku, kau kan pacarnya."

Seulgi menggigit bibirnya, "Ya, tapi- apa menurutmu aku terlalu sibuk hingga Sehun mungkin mulai bosan denganku?"

"Hm.." Wendy berfikir sejenak lalu melirik ke arah Kai, "Nah. Aku tau. Coba tanyakan pada Kai, dia kam sahabat pacarmu. Mungkin dia tau sesuatu?"

Seulgi menoleh ke arah Kai lalu mengangguk, "Kau benar."

Seulgi segera berjalan menghampiri Kai yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf mengganggu." gumam Seulgi menginterupsi percakapan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai menoleh, "Oh, Kenapa?"

"We need to talk." kata Seulgi singkat lalu menarik tangan Kai ke belakang panggung tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Hey hey, kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku seperti ini?!" protes Kai ketika Seulgi akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mereka berada di belakang panggung.

"Maaf." kata Seulgi singkat. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dan tolong jawab dengan jujur."

Kai menaikan alisnya menatap Seulgi. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan di tanyakan oleh Seulgi.

"Apa menurutmu Sehun berubah akhir-akhir ini?"

_Benar saja_. "Hm... Tidak. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya."

"Astaga, bukan itu maksudku!" erang Seulgi. "Apa dia dekat dengan yeoja lain?"

Kai berfikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak." _Well, Luhan itu namja kan?_

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tau Sehun kan, Jika dia tidak bersamamu, dia pasti bersamaku dan

Chanyeol. Jadi aku tau jelas jika ia dekat dengan orang lain. Lagipula Sehun bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain." _Kecuali Luhan._ Dan Kai sendiri masih tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan lakukan hingga bisa menaklukan Sehun.

Seulgi menghela nafas lega, "Kau benar. Syukurlah kalau gitu.." katanya. "Tapi, Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Beritahu aku jika Sehun mulai tidak beres dengan yeoja lain, oke?"

Kai mengganguk, "Dengan senang hati."

Seulgi tersenyum senang, "Baiklah, Terima kasih!" tukasnya senang lalu berlari riang kembali menuju ke panggung.

Sementara Kai hanya terkekeh pelan. Merasa kasihan pada Seulgi yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang pacarnya sendiri. Tapi Kai tentu saja lebih memilih melindungi Sehun. Karena jika ia mengatakan soal kedekatan Sehun dengan Luhan, Seulgi bisa meledak dan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan akan kacau. Kai juga tidak mau Seulgi tidak fokus pada acara pentas seni hanya karena masalah ini. Jadi, diam adalah pilihan terbaik—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Kenapa kau harus lari tadi?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba memasuki toilet namja dan bertemu Sehun yang sedang membasuh mukanya di wastafel.

Sehun agak terkejut ketika Luhan tiba-tiba masuk, tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Tentu." Sehun pun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau sendiri kenapa kesini?"

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, "Aku? uhm- aku hanya-" Kemudian Luhan melihat ke arah wastafel dan membuka keran disana, "Mencuci tangan." gumamnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Luhan. Ia menarik tissue dan mengeringkan wajahnya. "Oh ya, kau datang menonton pensi besok, kan?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "uhm.. entahlah."

"eh? kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka tempat ramai. Aku ragu."

Sehun menaikan alisnya. Tidak menduga orang seperti Luhan ternyata tidak menyukai tempat ramai, sama seperti Sehun. "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka," gumam Sehun. "uhm. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama?"

Luhan melebarkan matanya, "Apa? Tapi... Bukankah kau harusnya pergi dengan Seulgi?"

"Tidak. Dia akan datang sejak siang karena ia harus bersiap-siap. Aku hanya akan menontonnya."

Luhan tersenyum, "Baiklah." jawabnya. Lalu Luhan tersenyum misterius, "Naik sepeda?"

Sehun tertawa, "Hahaha tidak mungkin naik sepeda." kata Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau motor?"

"Boleh!" Luhan mengeluarkan pulpen dari saku seragamnya lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Jantung Sehun lagi-lagi berdetak tidak karuan, ketika Luhan menyentuhnya. Sehun tidak tau apa yang Luhan tulis di tangannya, tapi ia tetap diam dan menunggu hingga Luhan selesai.

"Nah." Luhan tersenyum sambil menunjukan tangan Sehun ke pemiliknya sendiri, "Lihat ini, Ini nomorku. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah siap nanti, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil memperhatikan nomor Luhan di tangannya. "Baiklah." lalu ia menatap Luhan dan keduanya saling tersenyum.

* * *

Sehun memarkirkan sepeda motornya di depan rumah Luhan lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan mulai menekan-nekan benda tersebut, bermaksud menghubungi Luhan.

tuuuut

tuuut

tuuu— "Hallo?" Suara Luhan terdengar diujung sana dan otomatis membuat Sehun

melengkungkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Luhan, Ini aku, Sehun."

"Ah, Sehun! Kau sudah siaap?"

"Aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu."

"APA? Oh- tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar!"

Sambungan telepon itu terputus seketika. Sehun terkekeh membayangkan Luhan yang sedang terburu-buru keluar. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, pintu depan terbuka.

"Hey Sehun!" sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum, lalu ia mengunci pintu sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, Baru saja datang." jawabnya. Kemudian Sehun memberikan sebuah helm kepada Luhan, "Pakai ini."

Luhan mengangguk, Ia mengunci piintu pagarnya sebelum memakai helm pemberian Sehun dan segera naik ke motor Sehun. "Nah, Aku siap!"

"Baiklah, pegangan yang kuat." Sehun menurunkan kaca helmnya lalu menarik gas motornya hingga melaju cukup kencang.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit dari rumah Luhan menuju ke Yeonggi. Setelah memarkirkan motor, Sehun dan Luhan segera memasuki area dimana pentas seni itu diadakan. Hampir semua murid dari kelas 1 hingga 3 hadir untuk menonton acara tahunan tersebut.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya, mengingat Luhan tidak menyukai tempat ramai, Sehun pun harus menjaga Luhan baik-baik. "Kita ke backstage." ajak Sehun, Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menariknya berjalan menuju backstage.

Disana terdapat Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka segera menyapa Sehun dan Luhan ketika melihat keduanya mendekat.

"Whoaa, kalian sudah bersiap-siap, eh?" gumam Sehun sambil memperhatikan temannya satu persatu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan bergaya dengan merapihkan rambutnya yang ditata ke atas, "Tentu saja, Aku terlihat lebih tampan, kan?" gumamnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Wajahmu masih sama seperti biasanya." tukas Luhan, dan diikuti dengan tawa dari Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya menatap tajam Luhan, lalu buka suara lagi, "Oh ya, Kalian datang bersama?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Berhubung kami sama-sama sendiri dan rumah kita juga tidak terlalu jauh." jawabnya.

Kai dan Chanyeol mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman misterius.

"Nah, kalau gitu, Good Luck untuk kalian semua. Berikan yang terbaik, oke?" ujar Sehun semangat. Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lebar dan berterima kasih padanya.

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit, Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya meninggalkan backstage.

"Sehun, kau tidak mau menemui Seulgi?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menaikan bahunya,

"Dia pasti sibuuk. Biarkan saja. Aku sudah mengirim pesan suara padanya. Ayo, kita cari tempat yang strategis untuk menonton mereka."

Sehun pun kembali menggandeng Luhan dan mereka berjalaan mencari tempat untuk menonton acara malam itu. Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan mendapatkan tempat dengan view yang cuukup jelas ke arah panggung. Mereka juga sudah membeli makanan dan minuman ringan untuk cemilan ketika menonton.

Acara dimulai. Di buka dengan lagu Mars Yeonggi High School dan dinyanyikan oleh club vocal dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo termasuk di dalamnya. Luhan menyorakan nama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dan Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan Luhan.

Setelah lagu selesai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol muncul sebagai MC malam itu. Ya, Mereka berdua memang terkenal sebagai pasangan yang paling cocok menjadi pembawa acara. Karena selain lucu, mereka berdua juga sangat pandai berbicara, membuat penoton yang hadir tidak bosan selama acara berlangsung.

"Baiklah, penampilan pertama. Let's cheers for Luna, Krystal, Amber, dan Kyungsoo!"

"Whoohoooo!"

Luna, Krystal, Amber, dan Kyungsoo tampil membawakan lagu Goodbye Summer. Lagu santai yang membuat penonton ikut bernyanyi bersama-sama.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan, "Kau tau lagu ini?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak." jawabnya dengan senyuman polos. Sehun tertawa kecil lalu kembali menatap ke arah panggung.

Penampilan pertama selesai, disambung dengan penampilan kedua dari Kim Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang membawakan lagu Really I Didn't Know, dan sukses membuat para penonton terhipnotis dengan suara merdu mereka.

"Suara mereka bagus, kurasa jika mereka mengikuti audisi Kirin mereka akan di terima." gumam Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Mereka anggota Vocal Club terbaik."

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa sedikit lega karena sejauh ini Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja dan menikmati acara tersebut. Semoga saja ia bisa bertahan sampai akhir. Karena sepengetahuan Sehun, seseorang yang tidak terlalu menyukai tempat ramai akan merasa pusing atau lemas ketika mereka sudah tidak kuat berada di suatu tempat ramai. Itulah sebabnya Sehun terus menerus melirik dan mengecek keadaan Luhan.

Penampilan demi penampilan telah terlewati, malam semakin larut tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda lelah dari setiap penonton yang hadir. Harus Sehun akui, Acara pentas seni tahun ini memang cukup sukses. Penampilan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu sengaja diletakkan di akhir agar penonton terus bertahan hingga akhir.

Sehun menikmati acara tersebut, ia ikut bernyanyi setiap lagu yang di bawakan dan bersorak sorak selayaknya sedang menonton sebuah konser.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa sesuatu meremas lengannya dengan kuat, Ia menoleh dan matanya melebar ketika melihat Luhan dengan wajah pucatnya menceengkram tangan Sehun.

Astaga, Sehun terlalu menikmati acara hingga lupa soal Luhan!

"S-sehun-" panggil Luhan dengan terbata-bata.

Sehun mulai gemetar melihat keadaan Luhan. Bodoh. Sehun memang benar-benar bodoh. "L-luhan- K-kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kepalaku.. sakit-"

Rasanya Luhan memang sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Keramaian ini, suara musik keras yang berdentum dari berbagai speaker, teriakan penonton, semuanya membuat Luhan muak.

Sehun mulai panik, Ia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Membawa Luhan menjauh dari tempat ini? Membawanya pulang? Astaga Sehun benar-benar tidak tau! Sehun terlalu panik dan takut melihat keadaan Luhan yang sangat kesakitan.

Sementara itu dari arah panggung terdengar teriakan Baekhyun, "Baiklah, penampilan selanjutnya yang paling di tunggu-tunggu. Ini diaaaaa Red Velvet!"

Sehun segera menoleh ke arah panggung. Terlihat Seulgi dan yang lainnya menaiki panggung dan mulai bersiap-siap. Sial, kenapa saatnya sangat tidak tepat?!

"Sehun.." Sehun segera menoleh ke arah Luhan yang wajahnya semakin pucat, keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya. "Kau disini saja, biar aku pulang—"

"Tidak." potong Sehun tegas. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri." Sehun mengalungkan tangan Luhan di bahunya dan mulai berjalan sambil membopong Luhan.

"Sehun, tapi Seulgi-"

"Diamlah. Keadaanmu lebih penting sekarang."

Sementara lagu Happiness dari Red Velvet menggema, Sehun justru berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Dan Seulgi yang sedang tampil di atas panggung pun tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya ketika melihat pacarnya membalikan punggungnya dan justru pergi menjauh. Ia tidak fokus dan terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada Oh Sehun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang dalam keramaian.

* * *

Kini Sehun sudah mengendarai motornya menuju ke rumah Luhan. Luhan duduk dibelakang Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sehun sementara kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Sehun. Tangan kanan Sehun sibuk menarik gas motornya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggulnya.

Sehun tidak mau memikirkan hal lain untuk saat ini, Yang ia tau hanyalah bagaimana caranya membawa Luhan jauh-jauh dari keramaian, dan mengembalikan keadaannya seperti semula.

Karena Sehun menyadari satu hal. Saat Luhan menderita seperti tadi, Sehun seperti ikut merasakan penderitaannya. Sehun panik, cemas, khawatir, bingung. Sehun belum pernah merasa se khawatir itu pada seseorang sebelumnya.  
Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat-erat, dan dalam hati berdoa semoga Luhan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di sofa ketika ia sudah sampai di rumah Luhan. Ia lalu segera berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Minum ini," gumamnya. Luhan pun menurut, ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk meminum air dari Sehun lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum lega melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah semakin terlihat normal. Bibir pucatnya mulai menghilang dan kembali ke warna pink imutnya. Sehun mengambil sehelai sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahi Luhan.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan mengangguk, "Ya. Terima kasih banyak, Sehun."

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik." gumamnya pelan. Perlahan Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa, namun Sehun segera menahannya. "Ish, kau ini. Istirahat saja dulu sebentar."

Luhan menpoutskan bibirnya dan tetap memaksakan untuk duduk. Ia pun akhirnya duduk bersila di sofa, "Sehun," Luhan menepuk-nepuk sofanya mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk di depannya.

Sehun pun menurut dan duduk di depan Luhan. "Apa?"

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku.." gumamnya. Luhan menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan, "Mungkin sekarang kau lebih baik kembali ke sana dan temui Seulgi. Dia pasti sangat sedih."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Ya, memang ia merasa bersalah pada Seulgi ketika ia meninggalkan tempat acara ketika Seulgi tampil. Tapi Sehun tidak mau memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Karena menurutnya... Luhan lebih penting.

"Aku akan menjagamu disini."

Mata Luhan sedikit melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar, lalu berbicara, "Tapi dia pacarmu."

"Aku..." Sehun berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Tidak peduli."

Lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun, Baru saja ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Sehun tiba-tiba memotong-

"Jangan paksa aku untuk pergi kembali kesana, karena aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu disini. Dan jangan ingatkan aku tentang Seulgi karena itu hanya akan membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan dia untukku."

"Tapi aku-"

"Seharusnya kau—hmp-" Luhan hampir tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dengan cepat.

Oh Sehun...

baru saja...

menciumku?

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepal keras tangannya. "Kau lihat? Aku itu bodoh dalam mengendalikan diriku." gumamnya.

"Sehun.."

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya mengertilah. Aku merasa nyaman denganmu Luhan, Aku- aku- Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa ini. Tapi- Aku hanya menyimpulkan satu hal." Sehun berhenti dan menatap Luhan, "Aku rasa... aku menyukaimu."

Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan segala perasaan yang selalu menghantuinya. Perasaan senang ketika melihat Luhan, Perasaan gugup ketika Luhan menyentuhnya, Perasaan khawatir ketika Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Semua perasaan yang selalu Sehun rasakan ketika dirinya berada dengan Luhan. Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak menyukai Luhan, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Luhan bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan perhatian Sehun, memenangkan hati Sehun sehingga Sehun selalu menjadikan Luhan nomor satu di bandingkan Seulgi.

Sehun benci mengakuinya, tapi.. Ia memang benar-benar menyukai Luhan.

* * *

Mata Luhan melebar sempurna ketika mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Apa ini artinya semua usahaku berhasil?

Perlahan air matanya mengalir. Perasaan senang, sedih, bingung, semua bercampur menjadi satu dalan benak Luhan. Ia sendiri tidak tau ia menangis karena senang atau sedih.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan menangis segera menyeka air mata di pipi Luhan, "Tidak, hentikan. Jangan menangis."

Luhan tersenyum ditengah air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya dengan lembut, "Sehun... Kukira selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya."

Sehun terpaku bingung. Keningnya berkerut, tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Luhan.

_Mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi Sehun untuk mengetahui semuanya. _Batin Luhan.

Luhan menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya, ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. "Kau pernah bertanya padaku kan, apa alasanku pindah ke Yeonggi?"

Sehun masih menatap Luhan tidak mengerti, tapi ia mengangguk. Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Sehun, lalu berbisik, "Kau lah alasannya."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Semua perkataan Luhan hanya membuatnya semakin bingung dan bingung. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu mulai bercerita, "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku pindah ke Korea karena ayahku di tugaskan untuk bekerja disini. Untungnya sejak kecil aku memang belajar bahasa korea sehingga aku tidak kesulitan. Di hari kedua ku di Korea, Aku bermain di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Dan disana aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat imut. Kau mau tau siapa namanya?"

"Siapa?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Oh Sehun."

Mata Sehun melebar, "A-aku?" Luhan mengangguk, "Ya. Anak itu adalah kau."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku yakin aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Aku—"

"Kau tidak mengingat apapun." Potong Luhan, lalu melanjutkan, "Itu mungkin... karena kau mengalami amnesia."

"Apa?!"

"Sejak hari itu, kita berdua selalu bermain bersama. Bersepeda di lapangan, dan kau selalu memboncengku di depan. Kau benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan, dan aku merasa sangat nyaman denganmu." Luhan terdiam sejenak, dan menundukan kepalanya. "Tapi suatu hari, kau menghilang. Kau tidak pernah muncul di taman. Aku selalu menunggumu setiap hari, tapi kau tidak pernah muncul. Hingga akhirnya aku kembali ke Beijing."

Sehun masih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Semua yang di katakan Luhan terdengar seperti cerita karangan bagi Sehun karena ia sendiri tidak pernah merasa melakukan hal itu. Dan Luhan bilang, Sehun amnesia?

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya. Jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan aku terkena amnesia?!"

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tau pasti, tapi aku yakin kalau kau benar-benar amnesia."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

Luhan menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Dua tahun yang lalu aku kembali ke Korea untuk mencarimu. Mencari tau bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Aku masuk ke Kirin karena aku tau kau sangat suka dance. Jadi kufikir, mungkin saja kau akan masuk ke sekolah semacam Kirin. Dan ternyata saat audisi, Aku mendengar Kai memanggil namamu. Aku melihatmu lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Tentu saja saat itu aku langsung merasa senang karena ternyata mencarimu tidak sesulit yang ku bayangkan. Tapi aku tidak berani menyapamu, karena aku takut. Akhirnya aku mengarahkan semua kemampuanku saat audisi agar bisa diterima. Karena kufikir kau juga akan di terima, dan nantinya kita akan sekolah bersama." Kemudian Luhan mendengus, "Tapi sayangnya, saat pengumuman tiba, Aku akhirnya tau kalau ternyata kau hanya mengantar Kai kesana. Tapi sisi baiknya, Aku diterima di Kirin."

"Kau bercanda—"

"Aku menghabiskan tahun pertamaku di Kirin, tentu saja sambil mencari tau dimana tempatmu sekolah. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu, dan aku memutuskan untuk pindah."

Sehun masih terpaku. Jadi ini alasannya? Luhan masuk dan meninggalkan Kirin... Itu semua karenaku? batin Sehun.

Jika di lihat dari cerita Luhan, semuanya masuk akal memang. Jika memang Luhan adalah teman masa kecilnya, berarti perasaan nyaman yang Sehun rasakan selama ini bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sehun benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun? Apa yang menyebabkan dirinya amnesia? Itulah hal yang masih Sehun tidak mengerti.

Luhan kembali buka suara, "Itulah alasannya aku memilih sepak bola sebagai alat untuk bisa dekat denganmu."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau kan, Kelasmu terlihat jelas dari arah lapangan? Saat jam kosong atau istirahat, kadang aku memperhatikanmu dari sana. Terlebih lagi kau duduk tepat di samping jendela, semakin memudahkanku saja." gumam Luhan dengan senyum tipis.

Sementara Sehun masih terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka Luhan seperti itu. "Apa dulu kita sangat dekat? Maksudku, sampai kau tidak bisa melupakanku-"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, agak sakit memang melihat Sehun yang tidak tau apa-apa.

Terlihat seolah-olah ia adalah orang yang baru di kenalnya. "Ya. Sangat dekat. Kau sangat baik padaku, dan kau juga sering memberi hadiah padaku."

"Hadiah?" Luhan mengangguk, "Bukan hadiah besar, hanya seperti permen atau coklat. Tapi kau selalu memberikannya padaku."

Sehun berusaha mengingat-ngingat, tapi nihil. Tidak ada sedikitpun bayangan yang tergambar di otaknya. Luhan tersenyum, "Aku mengajakmu kerumahku, menunjukanmu lapangan dimana tempat kita selalu bermain dulu, Itu semua karena kufikir mungkin saja kau bisa mengingat sesuatu. Tapi rasanya... Kau tetap tidak mengingat sesuatu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah Luhan. Seperti sudah pernah datang ke rumah Luhan, tapi ia tidak tau kapan. Mungkinkah itu salah satu pertanda?

"Dan soal gelang ini." gumam Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun. "Kau bilang ini hadiah dari ibumu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Ya, Ibuku bilang ini hadiah ulang tahun darinya."

"Apa kau ingat dia memberikannya padamu?"

Sehun terdiam, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

Luhan mendengus, "Tentu saja." kemudian ia membuka bagian bulat yang di dalamnya terdapat angka dan tombol yang sebelumnya pernah ditunjukan oleh Sehun. "Itu karena bukan dia yang memberikanmu gelang ini."

"A-apa?"

Luhan memutar angka-angka tersebut, dan menghentikannya dalam bentuk angka 20. Ia menekan tombol kecil yang ada disana dan... klik.

Mata Sehun melebar sempurna ketika melihat gelang itu terlepas dari tangannya. "B-bagaimana-" Ia menatap Luhan dan gelangnya secara bergantian. Benar-benar bingung bagaimana Luhan bisa mengetahui kode untuk membuka gelangnya.

"Gelang itu adalah pemberian dariku. Dan hanya aku lah yang mengetahui kodenya. Pertama kali aku melihatmu lagi, aku sangat senang karena aku tau kau masih memakai gelang ini." kata Luhan. Kemudian ia mengambil gelang itu dan menunjukan sisi dalam dari gelang tersebut yang Sehun belum pernah lihat sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun sukses di buat terkejut. Terdapat tulisan Lu Han yang ditulis dengan hangul di sana. Jadi, Gelang itu adalah bukti yang mengatakan kalau Sehun dan Luhan memang sahabat kecil lama terpisah.

"Jadi.. Kau benar-benar.. temanku?" gumam Sehun pelan sambil memandangi gelangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukan kepanya, "Ya.. Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan tepat di mata. Ia bisa melihat ada ketulusan dan kejujuran disana, tidak mungkin Luhan berbohong tentang apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Hal itu membuat Sehun sadar, semua perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya selama ini, itu karena mungkin hatinya bisa mengenali Luhan. Hatinya merindukan Luhan, meskipun otaknya sama sekali tidak mengingat Luhan. Sehun mengerti semuanya sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu." gumam Sehun lalu segera memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu, Luhan." bisiknya pelan.

Air mata Luhan kembali menetes ketika Sehun memeluknya, Ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya kembali dengan erat. "Aku juga, Sehun. Sangat. Sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan merasa lega Sehun tidak banyak berubah. Sehun masih sama seperti dulu. Sehun hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya menyenangkan dan ia sukai. Sehun juga masih perhatian dengannya. Reaksi panik Sehun masih sama seperti dulu setiap kali Luhan menangis karena jatuh atau semacamnya. Dan satu hal yang paling Luhan sukai, Senyum Sehun yang jarang di berikannya pada orang lain, tapi akan diberikannya secara tulus pada Luhan. Senyuman yang selalu sukses menenangkan hati Luhan.

"Sehun," bisik Luhan. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan, "Ya.. Aku selalu nyaman ketika berada di dekatmu. Jadi kufikir—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Seulgi?"

Sehun terpaku ketika Luhan menyebutkan nama Seulgi. Benar juga, Seulgi. Biar bagaimanapun, status Sehun saat ini masih bersama dengan Seulgi. Dan Sehun juga masih mempunyai perasaan pada Seulgi.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, dan mendapati Luhan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Jika kau ragu dengan perasaanmu padaku, lebih baik kau lanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Seulgi."

"A-apa.."

"Mungkin... Perasaanmu itu hanya.. sebatas teman?" gumam Luhan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri tidak mau mengatakan hal ini, karena ia sendiri memang menyukai Sehun. Bahkan sejak awal mereka bertemu, Luhan sudah jatuh cinta dengan Sehun. Tapi jika Sehun ragu, Luhan sendiri tidak mau memaksanya.

Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, meskipun ada beberapa hal dari Sehun yang tidak berubah. Tapi tentu saja ada banyak hal lain dari Sehun yang telah berubah, kan? Luhan menyadari hal itu.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan lagi.

"Entahlah." Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan terdiam.

* * *

**Akhirnya bisa update juga :') Ga nyangka butuh waktu selama ini buat ngupdate, maafkan aku yang dilumuri oleh tugas tugas laknat itu sehingga aku ga bisa update cepet. Gomenasai ya :') Dan buat ff chanbaek aku, doain supaya aku bisa fast update yaaa. Oh ysa, semoga update ann ff ini juga memuaskan buat kalian. PS. Gelang yang dipake sehun itu kodenya kaya kode yang biasa ada di koper gitu loh, yang diputrt-puter. bayangin aja sendiri ya :')**

**Makasih banyak bua yang masih setia nungguin ff ini sampe sekarang aku bener bener minta maaf karna ini lama banget. Keep loving this ff yaa :')**

**Thanks for fav, follow, and review. Gimme more juseyooong? Neomu ghamsahamnida :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, tapi tatapannya terlihat menerawang. Bahkan beberapa kali ia bertabrakan dengan murid lainnya karena ia kurang fokus.

_"Sehun... Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"_

Pertanyaan dari Luhan terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Sehun benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat bodoh semalam. Tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti, dan justru pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Aish. Bodoh." erang Sehun sambil meninju kepalanya sendiri. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh. Seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan, bukan pergi meninggalkannya. Sekarang semuanya jadi terasa lebih sulit. Sehun bingung dengan semuanya. Ribuan pertanyaan melayang-layang di otaknya, dan Sehun harus mencari jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan itu dengan usahanya sendiri. Ia harus mencari tau tentang masa lalunya, tentang Luhan, dan tentu saja, tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Mata Sehun menangkap seorang wanita yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah marah. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seulgi? Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Seulgi menatap lurus kearahnya sambil berjalan cepat dengan wajah marahnya.

_Satu langkah_

_dua langkah_

_tiga langkah_

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat dengan sukses di pipi Sehun. Hampir semua murid yang sedang berlalu-lalang di koridor berhenti dan memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke arah Sehun dan Seulgi.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Seulgi perlahan sambil menahan rasa sakit di pipinya yang sudah mulai memerah, "Seulgi—"

"JAHAT!" Teriak Seulgi spontan. "Bagaimana bisa kau sangat tega padaku, huh?!"

"Seulgi- aku bisa-"

"DIAM!" Bentak Seulgi lagi. "Kau pergi begitu saja saat giliranku tampil! Kemana kau?!"

Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak tau bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Seulgi.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak bisa jawab? Kau tidak mau jawab?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat tega padaku, huhh? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?! Kau bosan denganku?! Kau sudah tidak peduli padaku?!" Suara Seulgi mulai bergetar, matanya juga sudah mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Sementara Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Jawab aku, Sehun! Jawab! Aku yakin kau tidak bisu, kan?!"

Seulgi memukul dan menggoncangkan badan Sehun sambil terisak, "Kau jahat! kau sangat jahat padaku! aku benci! aku benci padamu sehun!"

Sehun menahan kedua tangan Seulgi dan menariknya kedalam pelukan. Ia memeluk Seulgi erat, meskipun Seulgi berusaha keras melepaskan pelukannya. "Lepaskan aku, Sehun! Kau jahat! Aku benci!" gumam Seulgi di sela-sela tangisnya. Tapi Sehun tetap memeluknya erat, sangat erat hingga akhirnya Seulgi menyerah dan menangis di pelukan Sehun.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Seulgi." bisik Sehun pelan.

Murid lain yang melihat adegan Sehun dan Seulgi terlihat sedikit risih karena menurut mereka Seulgi terlalu berlebihan. Beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk mengabaikan tapi ada beberapa yang memilih memperhatikan keduanya.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang berada di balik tembok koridor diam-diam memperhatikan adegan Sehun dan Seulgi. Tentu saja ada perasaan sesak yang mendalam di hatinya. Melihat bagaimana Sehun memeluk Seulgi dengan erat, Sepertinya Luhan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun masih mencintai Seulgi.

Ia tersenyum pahit. Luhan bodoh. Seharusnya ia tau hal ini akan terjadi. Sehun telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan, pintar, dan populer. Tidak mungkin Sehun yang sekarang bisa suka pada Luhan yang bukan apa-apa. Mungkin Sehun memang baik padanya dulu, tapi itu dulu. Belasan tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja semuanya sudah berbeda.

Sebelum sebulir air mata sempat jatuh, Luhan buru-buru menghapusnya. Ia berlari menjauh, tidak mau lagi melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Sehun dan Seulgi.

* * *

Seulgi sudah mulai tenang. Kini ia duduk di bangku taman bersama Sehun, diam dan membiarkan Sehun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam.

"Mengerti?" gumam Sehun di akhir penjelasannya. "Aku tau aku salah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau harus apa saat itu." tambahnya.

Seulgi menatap Sehun jengkel. "Tapi tetap saja seharusnya tidak pergi begitu saja. Setidaknya menelfon, bisa kan?" gumam Seulgi dengan sinis, Tapi nada bicaranya sudah mulai tenang.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Aku lelah mendengar permintaan maafmu. Lakukanlah sesuatu, Tidak semua masalah bisa di selesaikan dengan maaf." gumam Seulgi lalu berdiri dari bangkunya. "Bicara lagi padaku jika kau sudah tau apa yang harus kau lakukan." tambah Seulgi lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di taman.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap punggung pacarnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan hilang di tengah kerumunan murid-murid. Sehun merasa sedikit lega karena ia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Seulgi— well, kecuali soal masa lalunya dengan Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia ingin sekali bertanya pada ibunya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu hingga ia tidak mengingat apapun. Ia juga ingin bertanya pada Kai, mungkin saja saat audisi Kirin dulu ia melihat Luhan, Jadi Sehun bisa memastikan bahwa cerita Luhan benar. Tapi ia juga harus memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Seulgi.

Sehun meringis pelan sambil menjambak rambutnya pelan. Terlalu banyak yang harus ia lakukan sampai ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya terlabih dahulu. Masalah ini membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Yo." Sapa Kai yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku pusing."

"Kau datang ke pensi kemarin, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu." kata Kai. "Kau tidak menonton sampai habis, huh?"

Sehun menghela nafas berat, Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada bangku taman dan matanya menerawang ke langit. "Aku pulang di tengah-tengah acara." jawab Sehun. Ia kembali teringat wajah Luhan semalam, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merinding.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pergi dengan Luhan. Dan ia tiba-tiba sakit."

Kali ini Kai menaikan alisnya bingung, "Luhan? Sakit?"

"Hm." jawab Sehun singkat, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Ia tidak suka tempat ramai. Wajahnya pucat dan ia bergetar hebat. Jadi aku membawanya pulang."

"Ah.. I see." gumam Kai sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi karena itu Seulgi—"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan." potong Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke arah Kai dan Kai kembali menaikan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Dulu, saat audisi Kirin. Mungkin saja.. kau melihatnya?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Kai terlihat berfikir sejenak. Otaknya berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali memori saat itu. Dan sedetik kemudian Kai menjetikan jarinya. "Ah!"

Mata Sehun membulat, "Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya! Aku baru ingat. Ah.. pantas saja wajahnya tidak asing." gumam Kai.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Jadi cerita Luhan benar. batinnya.

"Aku baru ingat. Saat itu aku memanggilmu, dan tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya darimu." kata Kai menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. "Ah, bagaimana bisa aku lupa." tambahnya sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

Sementara Sehun hanya terpaku. Satu pertanyaannya sudah terjawab. Berarti Luhan benar-benar tidak bohong dengan ceritanya. Tapi satu lagi pertanyaan yang sanhat menyiksa Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengingat apapun?

"Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, sebaliknya, ia malah kembali bertanya. "Kai, Apa kau tau tentang masa kecilku?"

"eh?" Kai mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun. "Masa kecil? Tentu saja tidak. Kau lupa? Kita saja bertemu saat kita duduk di sekolah menengah pertama."

Sehun mengangguk, "ah. benar juga.." gumam Sehun pelan.

"Sehun,"

"hm?"

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh." kata Kai. "Kau bertanya seperti ini, apa maksudnya? Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Luhan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menghela nafas, "Entahlah. Aku bingung,"

"Bingung?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tidak tahan lagi menahan semuanya dan memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Kai. Ia menceritakan semuanya, semua yang Luhan katakan padanya semalam, ia menceritakannya pada Kai.

Wajah Kai terlihat terkejut ketika Sehun selesai bercerita, Sama terkejutnya seperti Sehun saat pertama kali mendengar cerita dari Luhan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang biasanya terjadi pada drama, Dan Kai masih tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Kau bercanda." gumam Kai ketika Sehun selesai berbicara. "Maksudku- ya- bagaimana bisa.."

"Aku tau. Ini benar-benar membingungkan." Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. frustasi.

Sebenarnya Kai merasa kasihan pada Sehun, tapi disisi lain, Ia juga masih tidak percaya dan tidak mengerti cerita Sehun. Bagaimana bisa seseorang dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu kembali dan— astaga, Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Sehun," panggil Kai. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada ibumu."

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah Kai, "Jika benar aku amnesia, Kenapa ia tidak pernah memberitauku? Bukankah itu berarti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan olehnya? Bagaimana kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Lalu apa? Kau akan diam saja dan membiarkan kebingungan itu memenuhi dirimu?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Lagipula belum tentu kan, kau amnesia."

"Lalu menurutmu Luhan berbohong?"

"Tidak. Mungkin saja ada kesalah fahaman." Kai dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu Kai kembali buka suara. "Kurasa lebih baik kau memastikan kebenarannya secepatnya. Karena selain masalah ini, Ada satu lagi yang harus kau fikirkan."

"Apa?"

"Perasaan Luhan dan Seulgi." mata Sehun melebar, jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika Kai mengatakan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa diam saja. Luhan kembali ke Korea untuk mencarimu, Itu berarti dia sangat mencintaimu. Tapi disisi lain, Kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Seulgi, biar bagaimanapun, dia pacarmu."

"..."

"Kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya secepatnya. Dan Soal Luhan dan Seulgi... Usahakan, Jangan sampai ada yang terluka."

Sehun bersumpah ia ingin mati saja saat itu juga.

* * *

"Aku pulang." gumam Sehun dengan nada sedikit berteriak ketika memasuki rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah. Suasana rumah sangat sepi, Sehun tau hyung-nya pasti masih bekerja, dan ibunya juga pasti sedang berada di butiknya. Sehun pun berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamarnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore ketika Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sulit baginya. Seulgi menjauhinya, Luhan juga. Otaknya juga masih di penuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya seperti ingin meledak.

klek. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang wanita muncul di ambang pintu. "Kau sudah pulang ternyata."

"Ibu?" Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di kasur, "Aku kira ibu ke butik?"

"Tidak, hari ini butik tutup." jawab sang ibu. "Kau lapar?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ibu—"

"Ibu, tunggu!"

Mrs Oh kembali menoleh ke arah anaknya, "Kenapa?"

"uhm.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya pelan, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menanyakan masa lalunya pada sang ibu.

"Sehun," panggil Mrs Oh, membuyarkan Sehun dari lamunan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku.." Sehun terhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Mrs Oh menaikan alisnya bingung, tapi ia pun berjalan memasuki kamar Sehun dan duduk di sebelah anaknya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Uhm... Itu.." Sehun menatap ibunya ragu, sementara sang ibu dengan tenang menatap anaknya. "Bolehkah... aku melihat album foto saat aku kecil?"

Ekspresi wajah Mrs Oh seketika berubah. Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahinya, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin lihat fotoku semasa kecil." bohong Sehun.

Mrs Oh terlihat gugup, Ia berkata dengan terbata-bata, "B-bukankah b-beberapa fotomu saat kecil terpajang di ruang tengah?"

"Ya, tapi aku ingin lihat lebih banyak."

Sebulir keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Mrs Oh, dan hal itu membuat Sehun ikut merasa gugup. Sebenarnya rahasia semacam apa yang disimpan oleh ibunya sampai kelihatan sepanik itu?

"T-tidak ada."

Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung, "Tidak ada?"

"Y-ya. Tidak ada album foto saat kau kecil atau semacamnya." gumam Mrs Oh. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, "Ibu ada urusan- ibu harus—"

"Tidak!" Sehun dengan segera menahan tangan ibunya yang hendak melarikan diri itu. "Ibu, jujurlah! Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padaku dimasa lalu?!"

Mata Mrs Oh membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan Sehun, "S-sehun-"

"Aku amnesia, kan? Ya, kan, bu?" tanya Sehun berusaha memastikan. Ia menatap ibunya dalam-dalam, dan Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas pancaran kepanikan di wajah ibunya.

"S-siapa yang... memberitahumu?" tanya sang Ibu dengan nada pelan dan bergetar.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, terkejut. "Jadi benar aku amnesia?!" Ia segera mencengkram bahu sang ibu dengan kedua tangannya, "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi! kenapa ibu tidak pernah memberitahuku?!"

Mrs Oh mulai menangis, ia hanya tertunduk, tidak berani menatap mata anaknya yang sedang memaksanya untuk bicara itu. Mulutnya terbungkam, tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Sehun.

"Ibu!" bentak Sehun dengan agak keras. Darahnya mulai naik karena sang ibu hanya terdiam dan menangis tanpa menjelaskan apapun padanya. "Ibu.. Kumohon, ceritakan padaku.." pinta Sehun, kali ini dengan nada memelas dan tenang.

Perlahan, Mrs Oh menatap ke arah anaknya. "Kau... kecelakaan."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "Kecelakaan?"

Mrs Oh mengangguk, "Ya." Mrs Oh melepaskan cengkraman tangan anaknya dari bahunya lalu duduk di tepian kasur Sehun dan mulai bercerita.  
"Dulu, saat kau masih kecil, kau mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah. Dan menyebabkan kau harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit saat itu juga."

Mrs Oh menundukan kepalanya, ia berbicara dengan nada terpotong-potong karena sepertinya ia menahan isakan tangisnya. "Dan pada saat seperti itu, Ayahmu... Ia justru sama sekali tidak memikirkanmu. Ia malah menggunakan uang yang sangat kita perlukan untuk berfoya-foya."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "A-ayah..?"

"Ya. Saat itu ayah dan ibu bertengkar hebat hingga akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk bercerai. Saat itu keadaanmu koma, kau sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Dan dua minggu kemudian saat kau sadar.. dokter bilang kau amnesia."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, Ia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka hal semacam itu pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Ini seperti sebuah drama, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya.  
"Tidak mungkin.." bisik Sehun pelan sambil menyandarkan dirinya sendiri pada dinding. Ia memejamkan matanya, masih berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Mungkin saja akan ada keajaiban yang datang?

"Itulah sebabnya ibu tidak pernah bercerita padamu." lanjut Mrs Oh. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri anak bungsunya itu dan mengelus kepala Sehun lembut, "Ibu tidak mau kau mengingat soal ayahmu. Maafkan ibu.."

Sehun menatap ibunya, "Apa hyung tau soal ini?"

Mrs Oh mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi ibu bilang padanya untuk merahasiakan semuanya darimu. Maafkan ibu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia merasa sedikit lebih lega karena ia sudah mengetahui semuanya sekarang. Mungkin ia memang tidak mengingat apapun, tapi rasanya ibunya memang tidak berbohong.

"Ah, Ibu.." Sehun kembali buka suara untuk bertanya. "Apa ayah masih hidup?"

Mrs Oh terlihat sedih ketika mendengar Sehun menyebut-nyebut soal ayahnya, kemudian Mrs Oh menggeleng. "Tidak tau. Ibu tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, lalu ia menatap ibunya dan tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata di pipi sang ibu. "Aku minta maaf, sudah mengingatkan ibu pada ayah."

Mrs Oh tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, harusnya ibu yang minta maaf. Ibu menyembunyikan semuanya darimu, maaf."

"Tidak apa. Aku tau itu karena ibu sayang padaku." Sehun memeluk ibunya dengan erat, "Tenanglah, Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan membenci ibu, Aku selalu menyayangi ibu."

Mrs Oh tersenyum haru mendengar perkataan Sehun, Ia membalas pelukan anaknya itu dengan lembut. Dalam hati ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena memiliki anak seperti Sehun.

"Oh ya." Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, "Ibu, Apa dulu aku mempunyai teman masa kecil?"  
"Teman?" Mrs Oh menerawang sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah, maksudmu anak kecil berbahasa China itu?"

Seketika sekujur tubuh Sehun membeku, Jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan. " Apakah namanya... Luhan?"

* * *

Luhan kembali menggerakan tangannya untuk mengganti halaman dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Matanya bergerak membaca setiap barisan yang terdapat disana. Untuk beberapa saat ia mencoba memfokuskan fikirannya pada buku yang dibacanya, tapi kemudian ia menyerah.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Akhir-akhir ini ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menyibukkan dirinya, agar ia tidak terus-terusan memikirkan Sehun. Tapi usahanya nihil, kemanapun ia melangkah, apapun yang dilakukannya, otaknya terus-terusan memikirkan Sehun.

Sudah beberapa hari terakhir, sejak pensi malam itu, Luhan tidak pernah mengobrol atau bahkan bertemu dengan Sehun. Entah hanya perasaan Luhan saja, atau Sehun memang sepertinya menghindar dari dirinya.

Luhan menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia menutup bukunya dengan satu hentakan cepat dan hendak berdiri dari bangkunya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menahannya. Mata Luhan membulat ketika melihat orang yang berada di sampingnya.

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang dengan hiasan pita berawarna pink dirambutnya. Dan Luhan sangat mengenali wajah itu. Kang Seulgi.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tapi aku harus bicara denganmu." gumam Seulgi.

Luhan pun mengangguk. Seulgi tersenyum lalu duduk tepat di depan Luhan, sementara Luhan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan, berusaha terdengar biasa saja. Walau sepertinya sudah jelas apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Seulgi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertanya tentang beberapa hal. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, tentu."

Seulgi menarik nafas lalu mulai berbicara, "Akhir-akhir ini, kulihat kau sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Kau tau, kan? Oh Sehun."

Benar saja. Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya. "Ya, aku tau. memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tau, Sehun itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa berteman dengan orang lain dengan mudahnya. Tapi denganmu, Sepertinya ia benar-benar nyaman denganmu hingga bisa dengan cepat dekat denganmu."

Aku sudah tau itu. Batin Luhan lagi. "Lalu?"

Seulgi menggigit bibirnya lalu berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit lebih pelan, "Chanyeol dan Kai. Mereka berdua adalah teman dekat Sehun, dan mereka berdua.." Seulgi berhenti sebentar, menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, seperti memastikan tidak ada orang yang sedang mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Luhan. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Mereka gay."

Luhan tidak terlalu terkejut ketika Seulgi memberitau hal itu, Karena ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Kai sendiri yang memberitahunya. Tapi kenapa Seulgi memberitahu ini padaku? batin Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Seulgi terlihat agak ragu ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Ia pun akhirnya berkata. "Karena Sehun selalu bermain dengan mereka. Aku takut mungkin saja..." Seulgi berhenti dan menatap Luhan sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sementara Luhan menaikan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa?"

"...Aku takut dia menjadi gay." lanjut Seulgi. Ia berdehem lalu cepat-cepat berkata, "Kau tau, Akhir-akhir ini Sehun aneh. Ia seperti tidak lagi mencintaiku. Ia lama membalas pesanku, jarang menelfon, dan bahkan, hampir satu bulan ini ia tidak mengajakku pergi keluar!"

Luhan hanya diam. Walau sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin berbicara dengan Seulgi, Tapi ia tetap disana karena hal yang dibicarakannya adalah Sehun.

"Dan aku hanya takut... mungkin saja dia jatuh cinta denganmu..." Kata Seulgi dengan nada yang semakin pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Kali ini jantung Luhan berdebar ketika mendengar kalimat Seulgi. Tapi tentu saja ia tetap berusaha bersikap biasa saja. "A-apa maksudmu- Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya takut. Karena ia bersikap beda terhadapmu." kata Seulgi lagi. Kemudian ia menatap Luhan dengan dalam, "Luhan, Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

"A-apa?"

Seulgi menarik nafas lalu berkata, "Bisakah kau menjauh dari Sehun?"

...

Luhan terpaku. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Menatap ke arah Seulgi, tetapi tatapannya kosong. Untuk beberapa saat Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Seulgi dengan baik.

_Menjauh..._

_Dari Sehun?_

"Luhan?" Suara Seulgi membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan segera tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya, "Y-ya?"

"Aku mohon. Menjauhlah dari Sehun.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku serius.." Kali ini mata Seulgi mulai berkaca-kaca, Sepertinya ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Sambil berusaha menahan air matanya, Seulgi berkata, "Aku sangat mencintai Sehun. Kau tau, Dia adalah namja terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Dia membuatku merasa spesial. Aku— Tidak ingin kehilangannya."

Luhan masih terdiam menatap Seulgi yang air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Melihat bagaimana Seulgi saat ini, Sepertinya Luhan bisa menyimpulkan betapa Seulgi mencintai Sehun.

Sekarang Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. Sehun dan Seulgi sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, Keduanya selalu romantis dan terlihat cocok. Lalu kemudian Luhan datang. Luhan datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Ia seperti orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sehun dan Seulgi. Dan ia sadar sekarang. Ia juga bisa mengerti alasan Seulgi memintanya menjauhi Sehun. Karena... memang itulah yang harus dilakukannya. Karena Luhan memang seharusnya tidak pernah datang kembali ke kehidupan Sehun.

Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya. Lalu ia berkata pada Seulgi, "Maafkan aku." gumamnya.

Seulgi menatap Luhan bingung, "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, Ia justru berkata, "Aku akan menjauhi Sehun, Seperti yang kau mau." kemudian ia membungkukan badannya sedikit, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Seulgi tanpa memikirkan jawaban Seulgi selanjutnya.

* * *

Luhan berjalan dengan tatapan kosong ke arah taman. Otaknya masih sibuk memikirkan soal Sehun, Seulgi, dan semuanya. Semua yang membuat otak Luhan penuh dan sesak. Hingga ia tidak

bisa memikirkan hal lain.

_"Aku akan menjauhi Sehun."_

Luhan tidak begitu yakin apakah dirinya sadar barusan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Menjauhi Sehun? Setelah 10 tahun tidak bertemu, Luhan kembali ke Korea hanya dengan tujuan menemui Sehun. Lalu saat sudah bertemu, Ia justru harus kembali menjauhinya?

Drama melody macam apa ini?

Bagaimana hal semacam ini bisa terjadi?

Luhan tidak mengerti. Ia juga tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya. Di satu sisi, Ia merasa seperti orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sehun dan Seulgi. Hal itu membuatnya menuntut dirinya sendiri untuk segera menjauhi Sehun. Tapi di sisi lain, Luhan tidak ingin menjauhi Sehun. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Luhan juga mencintai Sehun. Luhan juga mau Sehun bersamanya. Ia ingin memiliki Sehun seutuhnya. Apakah itu egois?

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin yang bertiup. Sepertinya ia akan membolos pada jam pelajaran ke 5 yang akan di mulai lima menit lagi itu. Untuk sejenak saja, Luhan ingin menenangkan fikirannya.

"Kau disini rupanya."

Sebuah suara mengusik Luhan, membuat Luhan segera membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Chanyeol dan Kai yang berdiri di depannya.

_Sigh._ Padahal Luhan sangat sedang ingin sendiri. Ia tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun. Terutama dengan orang-orang yang akan mengingatkannya tentang Sehun. Tapi ini?

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Kai dan Chanyeol berjalan mendekat lalu keduanya menatap Luhan dengan tajam, membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. "A-ada apa ini?"

"Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." gumam Kai.

"Tentang Sehun." timpal Chanyeol.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Sehun?"

* * *

Sehun menatap sederetan angka yang ada di depan papan tulis kelasnya. Dan hal itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Ditambah lagi suara cempreng dari Sooyeon songsaenim yang sedang menerangkan soal rumus-rumus—yang Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti—itu di depan kelas. Kelas matematika baru berjalan 10 menit tetapi murid-murid di kelas itu sepertinya sudah mulai ingin muntah melihat barisan angka di _papan tulis._

Sehun sendiri tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Ia menggunakan pulpen di tangannya untuk menggambar dan menulis sesuatu secara acak di halaman terbelakang bukunya. Beruntungnya ia duduk_ di barisan belakang, Jadi sang guru tidak melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya._

Sembari membuat seni acak (?) di bukunya, Otak Sehun kembali melayang memikirkan Luhan_. _Sejak pensi malam itu, Sehun menghindar dari Luhan karena ia masih belum siap untuk melihatnya. Sehun tidak siap menatap matanya, atau bahkan bicara dengannya. Ya, walau sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan semua itu, tapi Sehun menahan dirinya.

Ding ding ding.

Speaker yang terletak di sudut ruangan kelas Sehun berbunyi. Menandakan akan ada sebuah informasi yang hendak diumumkan. Sooyeon songsaenim pun berhenti menjelaskan sejenak.

_Selamat Siang. Mohon maaf kepada guru yang sedang mengajar. Di beritahukan, Panggilan kepada Xi Luhan. Murid kelas dua. Harap datang ke lobby sekarang juga. Terima Kasih._

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah speaker ketika mendengar nama Luhan di sebutkan. Luhan dipanggil ke lobby? batin Sehun. Biasanya panggilan tersebut dikarenakan ada seseorang yang hendak bertemu dengan murid yang bersangkutan. Berarti, Seseorang menemui Luhan? tanya Sehun dalam hatinya sendiri. Sebesit rasa penasaran timbul dalam benaknya, Tapi Sehun memutuskan untuk berusaha mengabaikannya.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan pulpennya ke meja. Lalu sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di depan kelas.

_Tidak bisa ditahan lagi_. Batin Sehun.

Ia pun segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu meminta izin ke toilet pada sang guru, dan segera keluar dari kelas. Well, Tentu saja Sehun tidak benar-benar pergi ke toilet. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lobby, Rasa penasarannya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

* * *

"S-sikyung S-songsaenim?!" Mata Luhan membulat sempurna ketika melihat seseorang yang menunggunya di lobby sekolah.

Orang yang dipanggil Sikyung itu tersenyum ke arah Luhan lalu membungkuk. "Annyeong, Luhan."  
Sung Sikyung adalah guru Luhan ketika Luhan berada di Kirin. Ia mengajar kelas vocal. Luhan belajar banyak darinya ketika ia dikirin dulu. sikyung lah yang mengajarkan Luhan tentang teknik vocal dan cara bernyanyi yang benar. Ia salah satu guru yang paling disukai di Kirin karena ketegasan dan kemahirannya.

Luhan cepat-cepat ikut membungkuk lalu kembali menatap ke arah Sikyung dengan wajah shock-nya. "Ada apa menemuiku?"

"Bisa kita bicara sambil duduk saja?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, Lalu segera duduk di bangku, berhadapan dengan Sikyung. "Jadi, Apa songsaenim ada perlu denganku?"

* * *

_** Hai semuanyaaa! hehe maaf ya late updatee, aku lagi sibuk akhir-akhir ini.**_

_**Semoga updatenya ga mengecewakan yaa. Bentar lagi selesai nihh **_

_**Thanks banget buat yang udah nge fav, follow, dan review ff ini. muuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaahhh 3**_

_**ps. Untuk FF If This Was A Movie, aku update nanti yaaa T-T belum sempet nulis, malah fokus ke ff ini T-T**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Chapter**_

* * *

Sehun mengintip ke arah lobby dari balik tembok. Dilihatnya disana Luhan sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapih. Sepertinya orang itu berusia jauh lebih tua, yang pasti bukan seorang anak SMA seperti Sehun. Namja tinggi itu menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangan, Ia memperhatikan wajah laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan itu dengan teliti.

_Sepertinya pernah lihat._ Batin Sehun. Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat dimana ia pernah melihat wajah itu.

.

.

.

"Ah!" Sehun menjentikan jarinya ketika ia berhasil mengingat. Orang itu adalah pria yang waktu itu Sehun lihat sewaktu mengantar Kai audisi Kirin. Entah siapa namanya, tapi mungkin ia adalah seorang guru Kirin.

_Lalu untuk apa dia menemui Luhan?_

_Mungkinkah... Dia akan membawa Luhan kembali ke Kirin?_

Sehun bersandar pada dinding sambil sesekali mengintip ke arah Luhan. Ia menunggu Luhan selesai, Sehun ingin menanyakan langsung apa yang dibicarakannya. Entah reaksi macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh Luhan nanti. Mungkin ia akan terkejut karena Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini menghindarinya, tiba-tiba bicara padanya menanyakan suatu hal yang aneh. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, Ia ingin memastikan kalau Luhan tidak akan pindah.

Gerak-gerik Luhan dengan Pria itu mulai menunjukan seakan mereka akan segera menyudahi percakapan. Keduanya berdiri, lalu Luhan membungkukan badannya, dan pria itu tersenyum pada Luhan sebelum akhirnya pergi.  
Luhan terdiam sebentar disana, Lalu akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dimana Sehun berada.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar dan menghela nafas, mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar terlihat biasa saja di depan Luhan.

Dan ketika Luhan muncul, Sehun segera menarik tangannya, "Luhan!"

"Astaga!" Mata Luhan membulat lebar ketika dirinya ditarik oleh Sehun. "S-sehun?!"

Sehun tersenyum kaku, "M-maaf mengejutkanmu." gumamnya, melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat shock. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, mengurangi rasa terkejutnya. "Tentu. Apa?"

"Uhm.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Yang tadi... itu siapa?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Uhm, Maksudku- Pria tadi- Pria yang bertemu denganmu." Sehun dengan susah payah berbicara, berusaha biasa saja walau sebenarnya sudah terlihat jelas ia sangat gugup.

"Ah, Aku mengerti maksudmu." gumam Luhan pada akhirnya. "Kau bertanya siapa orang yang tadi menemuiku?"

"Y-ya! Itu maksudku."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Itu guruku sewaktu aku di Kirin."

_Benar saja._ Batin Sehun. "Oh. Lalu.. Mau apa dia menemuimu?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan aneh Sehun. "Dia.." Luhan berfikir sejenak, Lalu melanjutkan. "Dia memintaku kembali ke Kirin."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu sebuah kerutan mulai muncul di dahinya. "A-apa?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat, "hm ya begitulah. Dia bilang aku adalah salah satu murid terbaik disana. Jadi menurutnya sia-sia jika aku tidak melanjutkan sekolahku."

"Tapi kau sudah sekolah disini."

"Ya, Aku tau." Luhan berhenti sebentar, Lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi dia bilang aku sangat berbakat. Jadi ia menawarkanku untuk kembali kesana. Dan jika aku mau, Aku akan dimasukan langsung ke kelas Debut."

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Itu benar-benar sebuah tawaran yang sangat menarik. Sehun cukup mengetahui tentang sistem pembelajaran di Kirin. Untuk masuk ke kelas Debut, diperlukan proses yang cukup lama dan panjang. Tapi Luhan? Ia justru bisa masuk ke kelas Debut tanpa perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi. Sehun yakin, Jika Kai yang mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu, Ia akan menerimanya tanpa fikir panjang.

"Tapi," Luhan tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Aku menolak."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, terkejut. "Kenapa?"

Luhan tersenyum miris, "Kau tau kan alasanku masuk Kirin?"

Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Ya, Sehun tau. Luhan masuk Kirin karna Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau tau." guman Luhan. "Aku tidak pernah punya niat sedikitpun untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi atau semacamnya. Aku masuk Kirin karna seseorang. Kau tau itu."

Sehun menghela nafas, "Jadi kau—"

"Dan juga," potong Luhan tiba-tiba. "Kalau bukan karna orang itu, Aku tidak akan kembali ke Korea."

Sehun terdiam. Ia hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ke Korea hanya untuk satu tujuan. Tapi.. sepertinya semuanya tidak berjalan mulus. Semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai apa yang aku inginkan."

"Luhan—"

"Jadi aku akan kembali ke Beijing."

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. "Kau.. Apa?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya." gumamnya. "Aku akan kembali ke Beijing."

"Tapi—"

"Aku harus pergi." potong Luhan cepat lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Luhan! Luhan tunggu! Luhan!" Sehun berusaha memanggil Luhan berkali-kali tetapi Luhan samasekali tidak menggubrisnya. Luhan berjalan dengan cepat hingga akhirnya hilang di kerumunan murid lainnya.

Entah kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba merasa lemas ketika mendengar Luhan akan kembali ke Beijing. Kenapa? Apa alasan yang membuat Luhan bisa begitu cepatnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Beijing?

Sehun tidak terima. Ia masih ingin tau lebih banyak tentang masa kecilnya dengan Luhan dulu. Ia juga masih ingin Luham berada di dekatnya. Sehun tidak mau kehilangan Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Perasaan cinta yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya itu, Sehun juga tidak mau menghancurkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak mau.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Kai saling bertatapan heran ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang terdiam di samping jendela kamarnya. Sepertinya Sehun memang sedang benar-benar galau. Chanyeol dan Kai pun datang ke rumahnya karena di telfon oleh Sehun, Ia bilang ingin bicara sesuatu.

"Astaga." gumam Kai sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun, Ia mencengkram pundak Sehun lalu memiringkannya untuk melihat wajah Sehun, "Kau terlihat sangat gay seperti ini."

Sehun melepaskan tangan Kai dari bahunya, "Aish, kau ini. Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang ke sini untuk mendengar ejekanmu." gumamnya.

Kai dan Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Baiklah-baiklah." gumam Kai, ia akhirnya duduk di tepian kasur Sehun. Sementara Chanyeol duduk di kursi komputer, "Jadi, Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa ini masih tentang Luhan?" timpal Kai.

Sehun mengangguk lemas. "Ya." Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu mengerang kesal, "Masalah ini benar-benar membuatku kesal, kau tau?! Aku sendiri bahkan bingung harus apa!" omel Sehun.

"Wow, Santai." kata Chanyeol. "Dingin kan dulu fikiranmu. Kau tidak akan bisa berfikir jika kau kesal."

"Tapi aku benar-benar bingung!"

"Yah, Oh Sehun." kali ini Kai buka suara. "Bahkan hal seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau ikuti saja kata hatimu? Siapa yang lebih kau cintai? Luhan? atau Seulgi?"

Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Itulah masalahnya. Aku sendiri tidak tau."

Kai mendengus, "Astaga kau ini benar-benar tidak konsisten." gumam Kai. "Pilihlah salah satu."

"Tapi kau bilang aku harus menjaga hati keduanya agar tidak ada yang tersakiti?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan kali ini, "Kai bilang seperti itu?" gumamnya. "Sehun, asal kau tau saja. Cinta dimana tidak ada yang tersakiti, Itu tidak pernah ada. Harus ada yang rela berkorban— Atau dalam situasi seperti ini, mungkin lebih tepatnya, dikorbankan."

Sehun tertegun mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kosong, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang di keluarkannya barusan.

Chanyeol buka suara lagi, "Seperti yang Kai bilang," gumamnya sambil melirik Kai, "Pilihlah salah satu, menurut hatimu." kemudian ia kembali melihat ke arah Sehun, "Itu berarti kau harus rela mengorbankan salah satu dari mereka."

Kai menghela nafas, "Kurasa Chanyeol benar."

Sehun menelan ludahanya, menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Jadi.. Aku harus memilih?"

Chanyeol dan Kai mengangguk.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Ia segera berjalan cepat dan meraih ponselnya yang diletakan di atas tempat tidurnya itu.

Mata Luhan melebar ketika melihat nama di layar ponselnya.

_Oh Sehun?_

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Tentu saja terkejut karna panggilan tersebut. Hal ini jadi mengingatkannya tentang percakapannya dengan Chanyeol dan Kai kemarin.

_"Lakukan saja seperti apa yan__g kita katakan."_

Luhan tidak tau jika reaksi Sehun akan tepat seperti dugaan Kai dan Chanyeol. Itu berarti.. perkiraan Kai dan Chanyeol, juga benar?

Ponsel Luhan berhenti berdering. "Y-yah!" Luhan berteriak pada ponselnya. "Yah! aku belum sempat menjawab!" runtuk Luhan kesal pada ponselnya yang menyala dan menunjukan satu panggilan tidak terjawab dari Sehun.

"Yah! Berbunyi lah!" erang Luhan kesal sambil mencengkram ponselnya kuat-kuat.

Entah bisa mendengar perkataan Luhan atau apa- tapi ponsel itu kembali berdering. Luhan menatap ponselnya. Masih panggilan dari Sehun.

Tangan Luhan sedikit bergetar ketika menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menjawab telpon itu. Dering ponsel Luhan berhenti ketika panggilan sudah terangkat, Tetapi Luhan hanya menatap ponselnya tanpa meletakannya di telinga.

_"Luhan?"_ Suara Sehun terdengar, Membuat jantung Luhan berdetak kencang secara tiba-tiba.

_"Luhan? Kau disana?"_

Luhan pun segera menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, "H-halo?" jawabnya gugup.

_"Ah, syukurlah, kukira ponselku erorr."_

Luhan hanya terdiam. Masih terlalu takut untuk berbicara.

_"Ah, Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau dirumah sekarang?"_

"E-eh? Y-ya, ya, Aku dirumah. Kenapa?"

_"Ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."_

Mata Luhan melebar sempurna, "A-apa? kemana?"

"Ikut saja. Bisa kan? Aku sudah menunggumu diluar, cepatlah. Ini dingin."

Tut.

Panggilan terputus.

.

.

"M-menunggu diluar?!" Luhan segera berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat ke arah keluar.

Benar saja. Oh Sehun ada disana dengan motornya. Astaga, sebenarnya dia mau apa? batin Luhan.

Luhan segera mengenakan jaketnya lalu berlari keluar kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat lalu segera keluar dari rumahnya.

Luhan sontak berhenti ketika ia sudah berdiri di teras rumahnya. Ia menatapi Sehun yang menunggu tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. "S-sehun.."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Kemudian seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya, membuat Luhan yang melihat hal itu menjadi sulit bernafas untuk beberapa detik.

"Hey," sapa Sehun singkat. Perlahan Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun, Ia berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya tanpa membukanya. "Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada pelan. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba agar terdengar biasa saja.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi."

"P-pergi?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya," Kemudian ia turun dari motornya. Sehun membuka pintu pagar rumah luhan dan menarik Luhan keluar.

"Y-yah! Sehun—" Luhan baru saja hendak protes atas tindakan Sehun, tapi ia terhenti karena Sehun memakaikan sebuah helm di kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. "A-apa-apaan ini?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Ikut saja. oke?" tukasnya. Lalu Sehun kembali menaiki motornya. Ia menyalahkan mesin dan menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Ayo."

Luhan masih belum mengerti apa sebenarnya tujuan Sehun. Jadi ia hanya berdiri di samping motor Sehun sambil menatap ke arah motor Sehun, berfikir haruskah dia ikut dengan Sehun— atau berlari kembali masuk kerumahnya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun, membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh. "Ya?"

"Naiklah." pinta Sehun sekali lagi. Terdengar sedikit memaksa, tapi ia tetap menjaga nada bicaranya agar terdengar lembut.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Well, Sepertinya ia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Hingga akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk naik ke motor Sehun dan ikut dengannya—entah kemana.

* * *

"S-sehun," panggil Luhan, tanpa menatap ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya. Matanya memfokuskan pada sebuah restoran di depannya. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya.

Sehun membuka helmnya lalu tertawa kecil melihat Luhan. "Ini restoran favoritku." jawabnya. Kemudian Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan dan membuka helmnya, karena Luhan terlalu sibuk memandangi sebuah bangunan tinggi didepannya.

Restoran itu cukup ramai pengunjung. Terkesan mewah? Tidak. Hanya saja suasana di dalamnya terasa sangat nyaman. Luhan bisa merasakannya tepat ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran itu. Interiornya terbuat dari kayu, membuat restoran itu terlihat menarik. Dan jika di lihat dari namanya, sepertinya ini adalah sebuah restoran Jepang.

"Reservasi atas nama Oh Sehun." gumam Sehun ketika seorang pelayan menyapanya. Pelayan itu segera menunjukan meja yang sudah dipesan oleh Sehun.

"Sebenarnya mau apa mengajakku kesini?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." jawab Sehun, tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Hum? Apa?"

Sehun menoleh, "Kau akan tau nanti." gumamnya, lalu berhenti melangkah. Sehun menoleh ke arah meja yang ditunjukan sang pelayan, Bibirnya tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang sudah duduk disana. "Kita bertiga harus bicara."

Kali ini Luhan menaikan alisnya dengan bingung, "Kita.. bertiga?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan, lalu perlahan ia menoleh ke arah yang dilihat oleh Sehun.

Jantung Luhan hampir berhenti berdetak detik itu juga ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak disudut ruangan. Seorang yeoja yang sudah sangat ia kenal, Kang Seulgi. Dengan rambut terurai dan dress mini pink, Seulgi duduk disana sambil menatap ke arah Sehum dan Luhan dengan datar. Lebih terkesan tidak suka, terutama ketika matanya mengarah ke Luhan.

"Sehun," Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan cepat. "Apa maksud—" Luhan belum sempat protes, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Y-yah! Sehun-" Luhan berusaha memberontak tetapi gagal. Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Hey," sapa Sehun kepada Seulgi ketika ia dan Luhan sudah berdiri di depan meja.

Seulgi menatap Sehun dan Luhan sinis, Ia benar-benar tidak tau apa maksud Sehun membawa Luhan bergabung disana. Ia bisa saja bangkit dan pergi dari sana detik itu juga, tapi berhubung Sehun mengatakan ada sesuatu yang penting, Mau tidak mau- Seulgi tetap disana.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup ketika duduk di samping Sehun. Ia menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap ke arah Seulgi ataupun Sehun.

"Kukira malam ini akan menjadi kencan kita yang romantis?" gumam Seulgi, lalu melirik Luhan. "Maksudku, _Hanya kau dan aku._" sindirnya.

Sehun mendengus, "Aku hanya bilang ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan." Jawab Sehun. "Dan aku tidak bilang kita akan bicara berdua, kan?"

Seulgi memutar bola matanya acuh, "Terserah. Jadi, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, melihat Luhan yang menundukan kepalanya seperti itu membuat keningnya berkerut. Well, Sepertinya Sehun bisa mengerti perasaan Luhan. Ia pasti merasa seperti menjadi orang ketiga disana.

Sehun pun menggenggam tangan Luhan, membuat mata Luhan membulat terkejut. Perlahan ia menoleh ke Sehun, Matanya seolah bertanya pada Sehun _'Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?'_

Sehun menghela nafas, Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Seulgi. "Seulgi."

"Ya?"

"Let's break up."

Sontak Luhan dan Seulgi menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut. Keduanya sama-sama bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sehun sehingga namja itu berbuat seperti sekarang ini.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Putus?!" Kerutan di dahinya mendalam. Nada suaranya juga mulai meninggi.

Sehun mengangguk tenang. "Kurasa hubungan kita sudah tidak sehat lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu."

Lagi-lagi mata Seulgi membulat lebar. "S-sehun-"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan ini."

Seulgi menggertakan rahangnya, tangannya juga mengepal kesal. "Apa ini semua karna Luhan?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika namanya di sebut-sebut. "M-maaf-"

"Tidak." Potong Sehun. Sehun menatap Seulgi dalam. "Kalau kau ingin marah atau melampiaskan kekesalanmu, lampiaskan saja padaku. Aku lah yang salah."

Seulgi menatap Sehun kesal, lalu sesaat kemudian membuang wajahnya. "Cih. Aku tidak percaya kau akan jadi seperti ini." kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Menurutmu kau akan bahagia dengan Luhan? Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa hari ini."

"Kau salah." jawab Sehun. "Sebelum bertemu denganmu," Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk menoleh ke arah Luhan, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah lebih dulu jatuh cinta dengannya."

Seulgi menyipitkan matanya menatap Sehun dan Luhan kesal. Ia berdiri dengan satu hentakan cepat. "I'm leaving." gumamnya singkat lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan dengan langkah lebar.

Sehun menghela nafasnya ketika Seulgi pergi. "Aaahh akhirnya.."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung lalu memukul bahu Sehun, "Yah!"

"Ah!" Sehun mencengkram bahunya, "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada seperti orang marah- walau ia tidak terlihat marah sama sekali.

"Aku ingin kau lihat aku memutuskan dia."

"Apa?! Untuk apa?"

Sehun tersenyum kali ini, "Memastikan kau tau aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "A-apa-?"

Sehun menyentil kening Luhan, "Yah!" teriak Luhan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku menyukaimu, Luhan."

Luhan terdiam lagi. Pipinya terasa panas, pasti sudah merah merona sekarang. "K-kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Luhan masih terdiam menatap Sehun. Tidak, Sehun tidak terlihat bercanda. Berarti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan Kai memang benar. Bagaimana bisa dua sahabat itu menebak sahabatnya dengan baik? oh, Luhan terkesan.

Sehun menaikan alisnya melihat Luhan yang hanya terdiam, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"e-eh?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, "Tidak- tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi? Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya, "Eeeeh? Begitukah caramu menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"eh?"

"Lakukan sesuatu agar aku menerimamu." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa.

Sehun hanya tertawa sambil menatapi Luhan. Benar-benar manis. Sepertinya pilihannya memang tepat.

* * *

"Ke taman?" Luhan menaikan alisnya bingung ketika mendengar suara Sehun diujung telponnya, tiba-tiba menyuruhnya datang ke taman.

"Sekarang?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia sebenarnya sedang asik menonton variety show kesukaannya. Ini kan hari minggu, tentu saja Luhan ingin bersantai. Tapi kini Sehun merusaknya dengan sebuah telpon menggangu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Aku pergi sekarang." Luhan menutup telponnya lalu bergegeas mematikan tv dan menggunakan jaketnya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya menuju ke taman. "Ish, Sehun menyebalkan, untuk apa menyuruh keluar di hari minggu seperti ini." Gerutu Luhan sambil terus berjalan.

"Memangnya dia kira aku tidak—" omelan Luhan berhenti ketika kakinya mulai melangkah di sekitar taman. Matanya melebar melihat banyak balon disana, warna warni menghiasi taman itu. 'Ada apa ini?' batin Luhan.

Ia terus melangkah perlahan sambil memperhatikan balon-balon di sekitarnya. 'Siapa yang melakukan ini?' diam-diam Luhan tersenyum kecil, balon-balon itu benar-benar terlihat indah.

"Luhan,"

Luhan menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Seorang laki-laki berdiri di depannya, ia menggenggam banyak balon di tangan kirinya dan sebuket bunga di tangan kanannya. Tentu saja, Oh Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum, "Ini semua perbuatanmu?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk sambil berjalan mendekat, "Ya. Kau bilang aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu menerimaku, kan?"

"Jadi inilah yang aku lakukan." Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan, ia mendongak menatap Luhan lalu berkata, "Would you be mine, Luhan?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan senyumnya, "Tentu saja, Oh Sehun." jawabnya langsung. Ia menerima bunga dan balon dari Sehun.

Sehun segera berdiri dan memeluk Luhan erat-erat. "Ahh aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Wohooo akhirnya!" Teriak Chanyeol dan Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pohon.

Luhan sontak terkejut dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun, "eh? kalian ada disini?" tanya Luhan malu-malu.

"Kau fikir siapa yang membantu menghias semua balon ini, huh?" gumam Kai. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Kami menyiapkan ini sejak pagi, kau tau?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Ya ya ya! Kalian tidak ikhlas membantuku eh?"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka membantumu, Sehun." gumam Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat sewaktu aku bilang akan pulang ke Beijing?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Sehun berubah tegang, "Oh.. Kau.."

"Tidak, Sehun." sela Luhan. "Chanyeol dan Kai yang menyuruhku melakukan itu."

"eh?" Sehun menoleh ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu dengan cepat, "Kalian?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya. Kami hanya ingin kau cepat-cepat berhenti menggalau. Dengan cara seperti itu, kau hanya punya dua pilihan, kan? Menahan Luhan dengan memutuskan Seulgi, atau Membiarkan Luhan pergi dan mempertahankan Seulgi."

Kai melanjutkan, "Tapi kami meyakinkan Luhan kalau kau akan melakukan pilihan pertama."

Luhan terkekeh, "Dan ternyata perkiraan mereka benar." ia mengecup pipi Sehun cepat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun tersenyum senang. "Aku juga." jawabnya lalu kembali memeluk Luhan erat.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Kai saling berpelukan ala teletabies karna ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan sahabatnya.

Ya, Mungkin inilah kebahagiaan yang seharusnya Sehun rasakan sedari dulu. Bahagia bersama orang yang tepat, yaitu Luhan. Sehun bersyukur karena tuhan memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk kembali dengan Luhan. Mungkin Sehun memang tidak mengingat apapun yang ia lalui dengan Luhan di masa lalu, Tapi Sehun yakin akan satu hal.

Perasaan cintanya, tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Entah itu dulu, sekarang, atau mungkin nanti, Sehun akan terus mencintai Luhan.

_Selamanya._

_"Mungkin otakku melupakanmu, _  
_Tapi hatiku merindukanmu." __— Oh Sehun. The Untold Story. ( exolighteu )_

* * *

_The end._

* * *

_**HUWAAAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI. YE YE YE YE. ADUH SENENG BANGET AKHIRNYA HUNHAN BERSATUUUU YEAAAY**_

_**Readers, makasih ya buat kalian semua yang udah favorites, follow, dan terutama review ff aku. Itu bener-bener bikin aku semangat terus buat lanjutin ff ini! makasih :3 :3**_

_**Oh ya, Makasih ya hunhanforever yang udah ngusulin aku buat ikut kontes ff hunhan itu. hehe Aku seneng kalo kamu suka ff aku sampe ngusulin gitu. hehehe *brb terbang ke langit ke 7***_

_**Oke aku rasa udah ya, bye bye (?) lol. Gaklah, pokonya makasih sekali lagi buat semua readers yang setia baca sampe abis. I sarang you guys! 3**_

_**Ps. Read my ChanBaek story too juseyo gomawo ;3**_


End file.
